


PsychoPervy

by emma_bawel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, M/M, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_bawel/pseuds/emma_bawel
Summary: "bukankah kita pasangan yang serasi? A psycho and a pervert,perfect couple made in Heaven"
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. chapter 1

"cepat bangun Wonwoo!  
cepat bangun sebelum mereka datang Nak..!"

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah,Wonwoo kecil berusaha untuk bangun walau luka sayat di kaki kirinya membuat kedua kakinya kesulitan menopang berat tubuhnya. Wonwoo berusaha untuk berlari, dan terus berlari walau rasa sakitnya begitu sulit untuk ia tahan.

Padahal baru tadi pagi Wonwoo bermain dan bersenang-senang dengan teman sekolahnya,tapi sekarang,Wonwoo harus berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Boyoung,ayah Wonwoo yang merasa iba melihat kondisi putra semata wayangnya langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dengan erat ketika Wonwoo hampir menyerah, memberi kekuatan agar Wonwoo tetap bertahan. Sesekali Boyoung menengok ke belakang, memastikan keenam pria yang mengejarnya tertinggal jauh di belakang.

"sebenarnya siapa mereka Yah?  
Kenapa mereka ingin membunuh kita?"

"mereka pembunuh bayaran yang di kirim oleh pesaing bisnis ayah,Nak"

"t-tapi ibu,kenapa ibu justru berpihak pada mereka?" tanya Wonwoo dengan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan.

"ibu mu mengkhianati ayah,Nak. Ibu mu mengkhianati kita berdua" 

Rasa sesak menyelimuti dada Wonwoo mendengar jawaban tersebut,karna Wonwoo yang polos terpaksa harus menerima kenyataan pahit di usianya yang masih terbilang sangat muda.

Sungguh ironi memang,ketika ibu yang ia percaya justru mengkhianati dirinya dan ayahnya demi uang. Padahal setau Wonwoo,ayahnya selalu bekerja keras untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan ibunya,tapi sepertinya semua itu tidak cukup untuk membahagiakan ibunya.

"itu mereka!  
Cepat kejar!  
Jangan sampai mereka berdua lolos!"

Wonwoo dan ayahnya berlari semakin cepat mendengar itu.

Wonwoo dan ayahnya kini sedang berlari di dalam sebuah hutan setelah keduanya berhasil meloloskan diri dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman pesaing bisnis Boyoung. Keduanya masuk semakin dalam di dalam hutan,tidak memperdulikan semak belukar berduri yang mulai menyayat-nyayat kedua kaki mereka.

"lebih baik kau bersembunyi Nak,karna sepertinya kita tidak akan lolos dari kejaran mereka"

"lalu bagaimana dengan ayah?!"

"yang terpenting sekarang adalah keselamatan mu,Wonwoo"

"tapi Yah---"

"lihat,ada pohon besar di depan sana. Ayah ingin kau bersembunyi di balik pohon itu sampai mereka semua menjauh" potong Boyoung sambil menunjuk ke arah pohon yang ia maksud.

"lalu ayah?"

"ayah akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka"

"tidak,aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan ayah..."

"janji pada ayah kalau kau harus selamat" ucap Boyoung tanpa memperdulikan perkataan putranya.

Wonwoo yang malang hanya dapat terdiam sebagai jawabannya,karna saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat.

Setelah keduanya sampai di pohon yang Boyoung maksud,Wonwoo pun langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon tersebut. Setelah itu Wonwoo menutupi tubuhnya dengan dedaunan yang ada disana agar para pembunuh bayaran yang mengejar mereka tidak dapat menemukannya. Sedangkan Boyoung terus berlari untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Di dalam hati,Wonwoo terus berdoa agar ayahnya selamat. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Wonwoo mendengar suara tembakan bergema di udara.

"noo....  
a-ayah...."

*********

Wonwoo bangun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya setelah mimpi buruk yang sudah lama ia coba untuk lupakan tersebut berakhir.

"tsk! mimpi sialan itu datang lagi" gerutunya sambil menghapus keringatnya menggunakan ujung kaos longgar yang ia kenakan.

Setelah itu Wonwoo turun dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil ponsel yang ia taruh di atas meja.

Wonwoo melihat ada satu pesan masuk dari rekan kerjanya,DK.

'target : Lee Minghao  
kesalahan : membunuh salah satu anggota parlemen'

"tsk,apa dia lupa kalau aku sedang libur hari ini?" decaknya kesal,tapi Wonwoo tetap bersiap untuk menjalankan misi tersebut.

***--***

Empat belas tahun yang lalu,setelah kejadian naas yang menimpanya dulu,Wonwoo di adopsi oleh seorang pria yang menemukannya di jalanan,Yoon Jeonghan namanya.

Jeonghan sendiri bekerja di unit khusus kepolisian kota Seoul sebagai seorang mata-mata. Dan tugasnya sebagai seorang mata-mata membuat Jeonghan terpaksa harus terus melajang,karna itu lah Jeonghan memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Wonwoo karna Jeonghan tidak ingin melewati masa tuanya sendirian.

Atasannya sempat menolak keputusan Jeonghan untuk mengadopsi Wonwoo,tapi pada akhirnya Jeonghan tetap mendapatkan hak asuh Wonwoo setelah Jeonghan meyakinkan atasannya kalau Wonwoo akan mengikuti jejaknya setelah Wonwoo dewasa nanti.

Dan empat tahun yang lalu,tepatnya saat usia Wonwoo menginjak 20tahun,Wonwoo pun akhirnya mengikuti jejak ayah angkatnya,sepertinya yang Jeonghan janjikan dulu pada atasnya.

Tapi----  
ada satu hal yang Wonwoo sembunyikan dari ayah angkatnya selama ini,yaitu identitasnya sebagai seorang huntman.

Diam-diam,Wonwoo menyingkirkan satu persatu orang yang telah membunuh ayahnya tanpa sepengetahuan Jeonghan,karna Wonwoo tidak mempunyai cukup bukti untuk menyeret mereka ke pengadilan. Termasuk ibunya yang telah tega mengkhianati keluarganya sendiri.

Awalnya Wonwoo bekerja seorang diri,sampai akhirnya Wonwoo bertemu dengan DK yang juga bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran. DK kemudian memperkenalkan Wonwoo pada rekannya,Woozi, seorang hacker handal yang selama ini bekerja di dunia underground. Dan setelah pertemuan itu terjadi,ketiganya akhirnya memutuskan untuk membentuk sebuah tim.

Pansa,yang berarti Hakim.

______________ ••••• _______________

Wonwoo duduk di pojok sebuah restoran,menunggu targetnya datang. Dan tak lama kemudian,pria yang bernama Minghao pun akhirnya datang bersama dengan dua orang bodyguardnya.

"target sudah terlihat,matikan camera cctv nya sekarang" ucap Wonwoo pada earpod di telinga kirinya.

"dalam hitungan ketiga.."

Wonwoo menunggu sesaat sampai akhirnya Minghao masuk ke dalam ruangan VIP yang telah ia pesan,ruangan khusus yang di sediakan untuk acara pertemuan tertutup. Setelah itu Wonwoo mulai bergerak dengan membuntuti salah satu pelayan restoran dari belakang lalu membekap pelayan tersebut dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang penyimpanan barang. Dan setelah pelayan tersebut pingsan,Wonwoo melucuti seragam yang dikenakannya untuk ia pakai.

"aku siap.."

"ingat,kau hanya mempunyai waktu lima menit sebelum kedua bodyguard itu curiga"

"oke.."

Wonwoo kemudian mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang ia bawa untuk ia lipat menyerupai sebuah belati. Setelah itu Wonwoo menyembunyikan lipatan kertas tersebut di balik lengan kemeja yang ia kenakan sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari ruangan.

Wonwoo memastikan situasinya aman sebelum ia masuk ke dalam ruangan VIP secara diam-diam. Wonwoo pun menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika ia melihat Minghao duduk seorang diri disana.

"bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku masih menunggu teman ku datang?" ucap Minghao bingung ketika ia melihat Wonwoo masuk.

"saya datang kemari untuk menawarkan menu khusus tuan" jawab Wonwoo sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Minghao.

"menu khusus? Apa itu?"

"kematian.."

Dengan itu Wonwoo menusukan ujung lancip kertas lipatnya pada titik nadi pada leher Minghao. Minghao pun langsung tewas tanpa ada setitik darah pun yang keluar dari bekas tusukannya.

"clear..."

"bagus. Kau bisa keluar sekarang"

"siapa target selanjutnya?"

"Jeon Jeongguk,23 tahun, seorang investor"

"kesalahan?"

"selingkuh dengan pria bernama Kim Taehyung.  
Tapi ingat,istrinya meminta kita menangkap target hidup-hidup"

"aku mengerti.. akan ku kabari secepatnya"

"oke,Joker..."

_____________________________

"ngh-- sayang ah! ah! Jeongguk..!  
fuck! lebih cepat sayang..!"

"tsk! hari ini kau lebih binal dari biasanya Tae. Apa karna Mingyu sedang menonton kita bercinta hm?"

"mungkin..?"

Mingyu menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"cepat selesaikan urusan mu Jeongguk"

"sabar sedikit kawan. Lagipula tuan Choi masih dalam perjalanan saat ini"

Jeongguk kembali menggenjot pinggulnya setelah kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulutnya.

"ah! yes, yes, yes Jeongguk.. arghh! Seperti itu sayang!"

"shhh, pelankan suara mu sayang. Mood Mingyu sepertinya sedang jelek hari ini"

"memangnya kapan mood sahabat mu itu bagus hm?  
Lihat saja,raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak pernah berubah dari sejak pertama kita bertemu dulu. Selalu menatap ku dengan tatapan yang sinis"

Merasa emosi,Mingyu bangun dari posisinya dan langsung menodongkan pistol di tangannya pada kening Taehyung,membuat Taehyung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"easy tiger.." ucap Jeongguk sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Mingyu untuk menghentikannya.

"tutup mulut mu kalau kau masih ingin hidup,bitch!" ucap Mingyu emosi sambil menekan ujung pistol ditangannya.

Jeongguk justru tertawa mendengar ancaman tersebut.

"J-Jeongguk,aku takut.." bisik Taehyung dengan suara yang bergetar sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan erat.

"biar aku yang menghukumnya Mingyu.  
Sekarang duduk lah yang manis sampai aku selesai dengan urusan ku. Oke?"

"jangan buat kesabaran ku habis Jeongguk"

"oke oke,aku mengerti..  
Sekarang tolong turunkan senjata mu"

Mingyu menghela nafasnya untuk menenangkan emosinya,setelah itu ia kembali duduk seperti yang Jeongguk pinta tadi.

"kau tau? Dinding anus mu menyempit saat Mingyu menodongkan senjatanya tadi.  
Apa kau takut sayang?" tanya Jeongguk dengan nada mengolok.

"hanya orang idiot yang merasa tidak takut ketika ada orang yang menodongkan pistol ke kepala mereka,Jeongguk!"

Jeongguk kembali tertawa mendengar itu.

"lebih baik kita fokus pada urusan kita sebelum penis ku tertidur,sayang"

"oke.." jawab Taehyung sedikit merajuk.

***********

Kim Mingyu,23tahun, kehilangan gairah hidupnya setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat tujuh tahun silam. Entah itu karna depresi,atau gangguan psikis lain,tapi hati Mingyu selalu terasa kosong setelah kejadian naas itu menimpanya. Tidak ada perasaan senang atau sedih,yang ada hanya perasaan amarah yang cukup sulit untuk ia kendalikan.

Satu persatu teman seangkatan Mingyu pergi meninggalkan dirinya disaat Mingyu tengah bergelut dengan emosinya. Dan karna hal itu lah,Mingyu jadi kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap orang lain dan lebih memilih untuk menutup diri. Sampai akhirnya Mingyu bertemu dengan Jeongguk,pria yang kini menjadi sahabatnya ketika keduanya tengah melakukan perjalanan bisnis di Dubai.

Terlahir sebagai anak dari salah satu konglomerat ternama di Korea Selatan,Mingyu terpaksa menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai presiden direktur. Tapi untungnya paman Han, pengasuhnya dari kecil,selalu sabar dan setia mendampingi Mingyu sampai akhirnya Mingyu terbiasa dengan posisi barunya sebagai presiden direktur.

______________ °°°° ______________

Wonwoo turun dari mobil yang ia kendarai setelah Wonwoo melihat targetnya masuk ke dalam salah satu tempat hiburan di Gangnam. Setelah itu Wonwoo mencari sebuah tempat yang cukup aman untuk melancarkan aksinya.

"hati-hati Joker,sepertinya target datang bersama dengan salah satu temannya. Dan setelah ku selidiki,ternyata temannya itu adalah Kim Mingyu,presiden direktur Kim corporation.

Ada sekitar lima bodyguard yang selalu siap melindungi Kim Mingyu,termasuk dua orang penembak jitu yang saat ini pasti sedang berjaga di sekitar bar"

"kau serius Woozi? Sebanyak itu hanya untuk menjaga satu orang?" tanya Wonwoo tidak percaya.

"uang bisa membeli segalanya Wonwoo. Jangan lupa itu.."

"baiklah,aku mengerti"

"informasi tambahan.  
Mingyu mengasuransikan nyawanya sebesar 1triliun won. Jadi kalau kau sampai tertangkap,nyawa mu,aku,DK dan paman Jeonghan bisa terancam"

"fuck! Sepertinya aku tidak boleh meremehkan orang ini"

"karna itu kau harus lebih berhati-hati"

"oke.."

Wonwoo langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam pelayan bar yang telah DK siapkan,setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam bar lewat pintu belakang.

"hei,apa kau orang baru?" tanya salah satu pelayan yang melihat Wonwoo.

"iya.. aku baru masuk hari ini" jawab Wonwoo santai.

"argh, aku lega mendengarnya, karna malam ini kita memang sedang kekurangan orang.  
Ayo ikut dengan ku.  
Ada tamu VVIP yang harus kita layani"

******

Sepertinya Wonwoo sedang beruntung malam ini,karna tamu VVIP yang pelayan tadi maksud tidak lain adalah targetnya sendiri.

Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Woozi tadi,ada tiga orang bodyguard yang tengah berjaga di luar dan dua bodyguard lainnya berjaga di dalam. Dan Wonwoo yakin kalau pria berpakaian serba hitam yang kini tengah duduk di samping kanan targetnya adalah pria yang bernama Mingyu.

'konglomerat huh?' pikir Wonwoo.

"apa anda ingin memesan sekarang tuan?" tanya pelayan tadi.

"Vodka untuk ku dan Champaign untuk teman ku" jawab Jeongguk sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok.

"baik tuan, pesannya akan segera kami antar.  
Kalau begitu kami berdua permisi"

Tanpa sengaja,tatapan Wonwoo dan Mingyu bertemu ketika Wonwoo hendak keluar dari ruangan.

"tunggu.."

Langkah Wonwoo dan pelayan tadi terhenti mendengar itu.

"kau,siapa nama mu?" tanya Mingyu dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"saya?" tanya pelayan tadi sambil menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"bukan kau,tapi dia" jawab Mingyu tanpa melepas tatapannya dari wajah Wonwoo.

"nama saya Suho,tuan" jawab Wonwoo berbohong karna Wonwoo tidak mungkin membiarkan identitas aslinya terbongkar.

"aku ingin kau tetap disini"

Jeongguk merasa sangat terkejut mendengar itu,karna seingatnya, sahabatnya itu tidak pernah suka dengan kehadiran orang asing di dekat mereka.

Pelayan tadi kemudian keluar setelah ia mengangguk pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merasa cemas sekaligus bingung ketika Mingyu tiba-tiba memintanya untuk tidak pergi,tapi Wonwoo tetap bersikap biasa karna dirinya tidak ingin membuat Mingyu dan Jeongguk curiga kepadanya.

"apa ada yang anda perlukan tuan?" tanya Wonwoo dengan tersenyum ramah.

"kemarilah.. hisap penis ku"

'  
'  
'  
* to be continue....*


	2. chapter 2

"kemarilah, hisap penis ku.."

Rokok yang Jeongguk pegang tiba-tiba jatuh karna merasa begitu terkejut mendengar kalimat kotor tersebut keluar dari mulut sahabatnya. Karna seingat Jeongguk,Mingyu pernah bercerita kalau dirinya menderita ED (Erectil Dysfunction/Impoten) yang membuatnya kehilangan gairah untuk melakukan hubungan sexual. Lantas,kenapa sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba meminta pria asing untuk menghisap penisnya?

Di sisi lain,jantung Wonwoo berdetak begitu kencang karna merasa emosi mendengar permintaan yang menurutnya sangat tidak pantas tersebut, karna itu sama saja dengan merendahkan harga diri Wonwoo sebagai seorang pria. Dan kalau saja Wonwoo tidak sedang menjalankan misi saat ini,mungkin Wonwoo sudah menghajar wajah pria dihadapannya sampai babak belur.

"maaf..?" tanya Wonwoo dengan mencoba untuk tetap bersabar.

"hisap penis ku.." perintah Mingyu lagi,tapi kali ini Mingyu menggunakan suara dominantnya karna merasa kesal ketika "pelayan" yang berdiri dihadapannya membuat Mingyu harus berkata dua kali.

"maaf tuan,saya berkerja disini sebagai seorang pelayan,bukan PSK"

Jeongguk menahan tawanya mendengar jawaban tersebut.

'menarik.. aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin melihat reaksi Mingyu' pikir Jeongguk.

Dua bodyguard yang berjaga di dalam langsung berjalan ke arah Wonwoo melihat ekspresi bos mereka berubah,tapi kemudian Mingyu memberi isyarat agar keduanya kembali ke tempat mereka semula.

"selama ini tidak ada satu orang pun yang pernah menolak keinginan ku" ucap Mingyu sambil menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"maaf jika saya tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi anda"

Mingyu menghela nafasnya,kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Wonwoo.

"sikap arogan mu membuat ku tertarik,Suho"

Mingyu tiba-tiba tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa tertantang untuk menaklukan pria dingin dihadapannya.  
Tapi kemudian Mingyu kembali melihat ke arah Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang sangat mengintimidasi.

"aku memberi mu waktu satu menit untuk mengubah pikiran mu" ucap Mingyu sambil melepas alat komunikasi berbentuk anting tindik di daun telinga kiri Wonwoo,membuat Wonwoo merasa tercengang, tidak percaya kalau pria di hadapannya tau kalau benda tersebut bukanlah anting asli.

"siapa kau sebenarnya?!" tanya Jeongguk dengan meninggikan suaranya melihat itu.

Merasa terpojok,Wonwoo mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari Mingyu. Setelah itu Wonwoo mengeluarkan pisau yang ia sembunyikan di balik lengan kemejanya,bersiap untuk menyerang.

"kenapa kalian berdua diam saja?! Cepat bereskan pria itu!" perintah Jeongguk pada kedua bodyguard Mingyu.

"tidak,aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka disini" sela Mingyu.

"tapi bagaimana kalau pria itu ternyata di kirim untuk membunuh kita Mingyu?"

"Jeongguk---  
aku tidak suka saat kau mengganggu kesenangan ku"

"fuck! Keras kepala seperti biasa.  
Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau sampai terluka" decak Jeongguk kesal.

Wonwoo semakin merasa marah pada pria dihadapannya karna Mingyu justru membuang waktunya yang berharga.

"majulah kalau kau memang seorang pria yang gentle" tantang Wonwoo dalam posisi siap bertarung.

Mingyu mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk seperti ponsel dari dalam saku celananya sebelum ia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo,24 tahun,  
anggota pasukan khusus di bawah pimpinan Kim Junsu.  
Kedua orang tua sudah meninggal. Di adopsi oleh Yoon Jeonghan yang juga anggota pasukan khusus"

Jantung Wonwoo hampir berhenti berdetak mendengar informasi tentangnya keluar dari mulut Mingyu.

Karna---  
Bagaimana mungkin Mingyu bisa tau tentang identitas aslinya?

"jadi dia seorang polisi?" tanya Jeongguk sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

Mingyu tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan tersebut.

"waktu satu menit mu hampir habis,Wonwoo"

"aku tidak sudi melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu!"

"walaupun kau tau apa yang bisa ku lakukan terhadap orang-orang di sekitar mu?" olok Mingyu sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"berengsek! Jangan ganggu mereka kalau masih ingin hidup!"

"aku memberi mu tambahan waktu 10 detik"

Wonwoo benar-benar ingin menghunuskan pisau di tangannya pada jantung Mingyu,tapi Wonwoo menahannya karna Wonwoo tidak ingin ada yang terluka karna kecerobohannya.

"tujuh, enam, lima, empat, tiga,  
dua, sat---"

"baiklah,aku akan melakukannya" ucap Wonwoo sambil membuang pisau di tangannya ke lantai.

"keputusan yang bagus.." ucap Mingyu dengan tersenyum puas.

Jeongguk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap antik sahabatnya. Sifat yang sangat jarang Jeongguk lihat selama empat tahun dirinya berteman dengan Mingyu.

'sepertinya si berengsek itu berbohong soal penyakitnya' pikir Jeongguk sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Mingyu kemudian kembali duduk di atas sofa,lalu ia membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar.

"kemarilah.."

Wonwoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan begitu erat untuk menahan emosinya yang hampir meledak.

Sayangnya kali ini Wonwoo tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginan pria di hadapannya.

******

Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetaran,Wonwoo mengeluarkan penis Mingyu dari dalam celananya. Rasa jijik dan kesal bercampur aduk di dalam dadanya ketika ia merasakan penis Mingyu sedikit menggeliat di dalam telapak tangannya.

"terakhir kali aku melakukan masturbasi adalah tujuh tahun yang lalu,Wonwoo,tepatnya lima hari sebelum kematian kedua orang tua ku. Setelah itu penis ku tidak pernah berdiri lagi"

Mingyu memegang dagu Wonwoo sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"jadi aku harap kau mau berusaha keras untuk membuatnya berdiri lagi.  
Kalau kau berhasil,aku janji kalau aku tidak akan menyentuh ayah mu"

Wonwoo hanya terdiam sebagai jawabannya.

"mulailah..  
Kau boleh langsung memasukannya ke dalam mulut mu kalau kau mau"

Wonwoo mengangguk,setelah itu ia memasukan kepala penis Mingyu ke dalam mulutnya.

Wonwoo sedikit tersedak karna merasa jijik,Mingyu pun langsung menahan mulut Wonwoo menggunakan ibu jarinya sebelum gigi Wonwoo menggigit penisnya.

"pelan-pelan..  
Bayangkan saja kalau kau sedang mengemut lolipop kesukaan mu"

"tutup mulut mu,Kim Mingyu..  
Perkataan mu justru membuat ku semakin jijik"

Mingyu tertawa mendengar itu.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Wonwoo pun kembali memasukan kepala penis Mingyu ke dalam mulutnya.

"ada reaksi?" olok Jeongguk.

"jangan ganggu konsentrasi ku Jeongguk" jawab Mingyu kesal.

Jeongguk tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban sahabatnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu,Mingyu sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun pada penisnya selain perasaan geli. Sampai akhirnya gigi Wonwoo tidak sengaja menggesek lubang penisnya, Mingyu tiba-tiba merasakan sensasi aliran listrik yang menjalar pada tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"argh fuck! Perasaan apa ini?!" teriak Mingyu sambil menarik kepalanya ke belakang ketika penisnya mulai menunjukan respon dari rangsangan mulut Wonwoo.

"berhasil huh?" tanya Jeongguk penasaran.

Mingyu tidak menjawab.

"fuck,lakukan lagi Wonwoo! Masukan penis ku lebih dalam"

Mingyu menjambak rambut Wonwoo setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Kemudian Mingyu memasukan penisnya lebih dalam lagi.

"mphh...!"

"astaga,aku tidak percaya kalau ini benar-benar terjadi pada ku, Jeongguk.  
Arghh,, aku bisa merasakan penis ku tegang di dalam mulutnya"

"hati-hati,jangan sampai dia kehabisan nafas" olok Jeongguk.

Mingyu mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Wonwoo mendengar itu,lalu Mingyu mengusap bibir bawah Wonwoo menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan lembut.

"sempurna.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu Mingyu memasukan kembali penis tegangnya ke dalam mulut Wonwoo.

"mphh---"

Mingyu kemudian memegang wajah Wonwoo dari samping untuk membantu mengarahkan kepala Wonwoo agar penisnya bisa keluar masuk dengan mudah di dalam mulutnya.

"arghh,yaa seperti itu..."

Bunyi nista yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat Wonwoo merasa semakin jijik sampai rasanya ia ingin muntah saat ini juga,tapi Wonwoo terpaksa terus menahan perasaan mual di perutnya sampai air mata mulai berjatuhan dari kelopak matanya.

"tahan sedikit lagi.."

Tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran kedua bodyguard dan sahabatnya,Mingyu terus menikmati blowjob yang Wonwoo berikan sampai tidak terasa suara desahan dan erangan nikmat keluar dari mulutnya.

Merasa kontraksi di perutnya mulai datang,Mingyu menggenjot pinggulnya untuk memasukan penisnya lebih dalam lagi,membuat Wonwoo meremas kedua paha Mingyu ketika jalan nafasnya mulai terhambat.

"fuck,fuck,fuck! Aku keluar...!"

Sperma Mingyu pun akhirnya keluar di dalam tenggorokan Wonwoo.

"fuuccckkk....!" erang Mingyu kencang.

Mingyu baru mengeluarkan penisnya setelah ia memastikan seluruh spermanya keluar. Wonwoo pun langsung memuntahkan sperma Mingyu ketika rasa mualnya sudah tidak dapat ia tahan.

"apa kau ingin membunuh ku hah?!"

Mingyu tidak menghiraukan perkataan Wonwoo walaupun Wonwoo terlihat begitu marah saat ini. Mingyu justru menyerahkan sapu tangan miliknya agar Wonwoo bisa membersihkan mulutnya.

"terima kasih karna kau telah berhasil membangkitkan gairah ku" ucap Mingyu dengan tersenyum simpul.

"cih..! aku melakukan itu karna terpaksa"

Kemudian Wonwoo bangun dari posisinya.

"apa sekarang aku boleh pergi?"

"tentu.." jawab Mingyu dengan kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"sampai bertemu lagi,Jeon Wonwoo" lanjut Mingyu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Dengan itu Wonwoo keluar dari ruangan.

"kau terlihat sangat puas Mingyu" olok Jeongguk.

"yang tadi itu benar-benar luar biasa Jeongguk"

"apa kau akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja?"

"tentu saja tidak kawan.."

Mingyu kemudian menunjuk ke arah kamera cctv yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"aku sudah memasukan profilnya ke dalam spider"

(Note : spider itu aplikasi pelacak yang bisa menemukan keberadaan siapapun dengan menggunakan wajah target. Aplikasi tersebut terhubung dengan semua kamera cctv di seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan)

"jenius.."

_________________

Wonwoo memasukan dua jari tangannya kedalam mulutnya agar dirinya bisa memuntahkan sperma Mingyu yang tidak sengaja ia telan. Setelah itu Wonwoo membasuh wajahnya dan kembali merapikan penampilannya sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari bar.

*****

"argh! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan pria bajingan itu!" teriak Wonwoo sambil memukul stir di hadapannya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Setelah itu Wonwoo keluar dari mobil,lalu masuk ke dalam markas.

Wonwoo merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak sampai Wonwoo merasa kehilangan muka,malu untuk bertemu dengan kedua rekannya karna selama ini Wonwoo tidak pernah gagal dalam menjalankan semua misinya. Tapi mau tidak mau,Wonwoo masih harus melaporkan misinya yang gagal kepada kedua rekan kerjanya.

"aku yakin kalau kalian berdua sudah tau"

Woozi dan DK hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Wonwoo.. aku tau kalau kau masih merasa terpukul saat ini,tapi ada kabar buruk yang harus ku sampaikan" ucap Woozi.

"apa itu?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

Woozi melihat kearah DK sebelum ia kembali bicara.

"sepertinya Kim Mingyu menyuruh seorang hacker handal untuk meretas seluruh data kita,karna beberapa menit sebelum kau datang,laptop ku tiba-tiba mati total. Dan setelah ku selidiki,ternyata penyebabnya adalah virus baru yang di ciptakan oleh Victor Hanzel,seorang hacker jenius asal Jerman yang bekerja untuk Kim corporation"

"arghh aku benar-benar ingin membunuh pria bajingan itu saat ini juga!"

"bagian terburuknya adalah,semua rekening kita dibekukan. Bahkan rekening resmi milik mu di bank xxxxx juga ikut dibekukan"

Darah Wonwoo semakin mendidih mendengar itu.

"apa kau serius?!"

Woozi mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"kami berdua tidak tau cara untuk membayar penalti kegagalan mu Wonwoo" ucap DK pelan.

"biar aku yang mengurusnya DK"

Wonwoo kemudian membungkuk di hadapan keduanya.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf pada kalian berdua.  
Aku gagal karna aku terlalu menyepelekan target,dan aku merasa sangat menyesal.  
Tapi aku janji kalau aku akan memperbaiki keadaan ini"

"kau tidak perlu meminta maaf karna semua ini bukan sepenuhnya salah mu Wonwoo. Lagipula kita masih bisa mulai lagi dari awal" jawab DK untuk meyakinkan Wonwoo kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"DK benar Wonwoo,jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah.  
Aku yakin kita bertiga bisa mencari solusi untuk masalah ini"

Wonwoo tersenyum,kemudian ia mengangguk.

"terima kasih karna kalian mau mengerti dengan posisi ku"

"lebih baik kau pulang untuk beristirahat"

"oke.. kalian berdua juga"

"iya.." jawab DK dan Woozi bersamaan.

Setelah itu Wonwoo keluar dari markas.

____________________

Mingyu tersenyum puas melihat refleksinya di cermin,karna Mingyu bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya merasa excited seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"rasanya seperti terlahir kembali" gumamnya sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah.

Mingyu tidak pernah menyangka kalau hidupnya akan kembali normal hanya dalam hitungan jam. Padahal Mingyu sempat berfikir kalau hidupnya akan berakhir dengan monoton karna alasannya untuk hidup telah pergi bersamaan dengan meninggalnya kedua orang tua Mingyu.

Tapi sepertinya,kali ini takdir sedang berpihak kepadanya.

"aku tidak tau hal istimewa apa yang dimiliki oleh pria itu,tapi tatapan dinginnya membuat ku merasa tertantang"

Mingyu kemudian berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk.

"arghh sial.. aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu lagi dengannya" gumam Mingyu sebelum akhirnya ia menutup kedua matanya untuk tidur.

'  
'  
'  
*to be continue...*


	3. Note

Buat kalian yang punya aplikasi Wattpad,buku ini ada juga disana dengan nama akun yang sama "emma_bawel"


	4. chapter 3

Warning : sedikit GORE..

____________ enjoy ____________

"Jeongguk?" panggil Jenie,istri Jeongguk dengan raut wajah bingung ketika ia melihat suaminya kembali.

"kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu hm? Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajah ku?" tanya Jeongguk kesal sambil melepas jas yang ia kenakan.

"t-tidak.. aku hanya merasa terkejut melihat mu ada di rumah jam segini,karna biasanya kau pulang larut malam" jawab Jenie sedikit gugup.

"oh.."

Tidak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut,Jeongguk pun lebih memilih pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket oleh keringat.

"sial..! Sepertinya mereka gagal menculik Jeongguk" gerutu Jenie kesal sambil melempar bantal di pangkuannya ke lantai.

______________ **** ______________

"kenapa malam ini kau terlihat murung Nak? Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Jeonghan cemas ketika Wonwoo hanya memainkan makanan di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang kosong.

"tidak Yah.. aku hanya sedang ada sedikit masalah" jawab Wonwoo sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"cerita pada ayah,masalah apa itu?"

Wonwoo terlihat ragu sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab.

"hari ini aku membuat seseorang marah" jawab Wonwoo sambil menghela nafasnya. Kemudian Wonwoo menaruh sumpit yang ia pegang ke tempat semula.

"lalu?"

"imbasnya,teman dekat ku jadi terseret ke dalam masalah yang ku buat"

Jeonghan justru tertawa mendengar jawaban itu, membuat Wonwoo merasa bingung melihat reaksi ayah angkatnya tersebut.

"kenapa ayah malah tertawa?"

"kau tidak pandai berbohong Nak. Ayah yakin kalau masalahnya lebih besar dari hanya membuat seseorang marah"

Wonwoo tersenyum malu ketika ia sadar kalau tidak mudah baginya untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ayahnya.

"ayah mengerti kalau kau memang tidak ingin menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada ayah,tapi kau harus ingat kalau mengalah demi menang itu lebih baik di banding mengedepankan ego mu" lanjut Jeonghan,seolah mengetahui masalah Wonwoo yang sebenarnya.

"ayah benar.." jawab Wonwoo sambil mengangguk pelan.

******

Setelah keduanya selesai makan malam,Jeonghan pamit pada Wonwoo untuk kembali ke markas (markas yang di maksud adalah tempat berkumpulnya anggota pasukan khusus) karna Jeonghan ada misi ke luar kota besok pagi.

Setidaknya Wonwoo merasa lega,karna kepergian ayahnya seperti memberi kesempatan bagi Wonwoo untuk melampiaskan emosi yang tertahan di dadanya dengan "berburu".

______________•••••_____________

Wonwoo menghentikan mobilnya beberapa meter dari sebuah gang yang biasa di jadikan tempat untuk melakukan transaksi obat terlarang oleh para pengedar kelas kakap. Setelah itu Wonwoo menyiapkan pisau kesayangannya yang telah ia asah sebelum dirinya pergi tadi.

"sudah lama aku tidak bersenang-senang" gumam Wonwoo sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Wonwoo memastikan sekelilingnya aman sebelum dirinya turun dari mobil,setelah itu ia berjalan mendekat ke arah gang tersebut.

Wonwoo kemudian sedikit mengintip untuk memastikan kalau si penjual dan si pembeli telah datang untuk melakukan transaksi. Dan benar saja, Wonwoo melihat ada seorang pria remaja berkemeja merah tengah menyerahkan bungkusan kecil berwarna coklat kepada seorang pria paruh baya dengan pakaian serba hitam.

"kenapa malam ini pesanannya hanya sedikit tuan?"

"karna tuan muda sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi"

"oh.."

"dan mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam terakhir transaksi kita"

"ah,sayang sekali..  
Tapi aku senang mendengar majikan tuan sembuh"

Wonwoo kemudian bersembunyi di tempat yang gelap ketika dirinya melihat kedua orang tersebut berjalan keluar dari gang.

"aku benar-benar senang bisa bekerja sama dengan paman"

"sama-sama Tao.."

"kalau begitu aku pamit"

Diam-diam,Wonwoo mengikuti pria yang bernama Tao tersebut dari belakang sampai akhirnya Tao belok ke arah gang kecil menuju jalan utama.

Dan disitulah Wonwoo melancarkan aksinya.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang telah ia tetesi dengan obat penenang dari saku celananya,setelah itu Wonwoo membekap mulut Tao sampai akhirnya Tao tidak sadarkan diri.

"tsk,harusnya kau menghabiskan masa muda mu dengan cara yang lebih baik" ucap Wonwoo sambil mengeluarkan pisau yang ia sembunyikan di balik lengan sweater yang ia kenakan.

Wonwoo menarik ujung kemeja yang dikenakan Tao keatas sebelum akhirnya Wonwoo menancapkan pisau di tangannya pada perut bagian kiri bawah Tao. Setelah itu Wonwoo menarik pisau ditangannya untuk membelah perut Tao sampai Wonwoo bisa melihat isi organ di dalamnya dengan jelas.

Wonwoo merasa sangat puas ketika dirinya melihat darah segar keluar dari perut mayat di hadapannya. Karna bagi Wonwoo,darah segar merupakan candu yang dapat membuatnya lupa pada semua masalah yang ada di otaknya,ibarat adrenalin yang mampu membangkitkan gairahnya.

"fuck! Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali aku merasa excited seperti ini" gumam Wonwoo sambil membersihkan darah yang mengotori pisaunya menggunakan sapu tangan yang ia gunakan tadi.

Kedua tangan Wonwoo terasa begitu gatal ingin menyentuh darah yang menggenang di dekat kedua kakinya,tapi belum sempat ia menyentuhnya, Wonwoo tiba-tiba mendengar suara seseorang bertepuk tangan. Tubuh Wonwoo pun langsung mematung di tempat mendengar itu.

"kau mempunyai hobi yang menarik anak muda" ucap pria paruh baya yang melakukan transaksi tadi.

'sial..! Ternyata pria tua itu membuntuti kami' pikir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menyiapkan pisau di tangannya untuk ia lempar kearah pria tersebut,tapi sebuah jarum suntik tiba-tiba menancap di lehernya sebelum Wonwoo sempat mengayunkan tangannya. Wonwoo pun langsung tidak sadarkan diri setelah obat di dalam syringe tersebut bekerja.

Seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam lainnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya setelah Wonwoo tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di atas tanah.

"masukan pria ini ke dalam mobil. Setelah itu singkirkan mobil miliknya"

"baik paman.."

______________ xxxx ______________

(keesokan harinya..)

"Wonwoo hilang?! Jelas-jelas semalam dia ada di rumah,Jun!" ucap Jeonghan kesal sekaligus cemas ketika salah satu bawahannya melapor kalau keberadaan Wonwoo tidak dapat di temukan.

"Wonwoo tidak datang ke markas pagi ini,karna itu saya mencarinya ke rumah anda,tapi ternyata rumah anda terkunci dari luar,Inspektur.  
Tadi kami mencoba melacak keberadaan Wonwoo melalui GPS di ponselnya,tapi sepertinya ponsel Wonwoo sengaja di tinggal di dalam rumah"

Kalau saja Jeonghan tidak sedang menjalankan misi,mungkin dirinya akan langsung mencari Wonwoo saat ini juga,tapi Jeonghan tidak bisa mengabaikan tugasnya begitu saja karna hal itu akan berimbas negatif pada karirnya. Karna itu Jeonghan berusaha untuk memutar memori di otaknya,mengingat tempat-tempat yang biasa Wonwoo kunjungi saat Wonwoo membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri setiap kali putranya itu mempunyai masalah.

"apa kau tau danau xxxx di daerah xxxx?"

"saya tau Inspektur"

"coba kau cari Wonwoo disana. Kalau tidak ada,coba kau datangi makam ayahnya di daerah xxxx"

"baik Inspektur"

"segera kabari aku kalau kalian tidak berhasil menemukannya"

"baik.."

Dengan itu Jeonghan memutus komunikasinya.

"kemana kira-kira dia pergi?" gumam Jeonghan bingung.

_______________ ™ _______________

Wonwoo bangun dengan rasa pusing di kepalanya yang membuat kedua matanya tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Kedua tangannya terikat ke belakang oleh borgol,kedua kakinya terikat oleh tali dan mulutnya tersumpal oleh kain.

'dimana ini?' pikir Wonwoo panik ketika ia sadar kalau dirinya sedang berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang terlihat asing baginya.

Wonwoo menggunakan kekuatan kedua kakinya untuk turun dari atas ranjang tempat ia berbaring saat ini,tapi usahanya gagal karna tali yang mengikat kedua kakinya justru membuat Wonwoo jatuh ke lantai.

"mppphh...!" teriaknya emosi karna merasa tidak berdaya.

Tak lama kemudian,Wonwoo melihat pintu kamar terbuka.

Kedua mata Wonwoo membelalak lebar ketika dirinya melihat pria yang sangat tidak ingin ia lihat saat ini justru masuk ke dalam kamar bersama dengan dua orang pria berpakaian serba hitam. Salah satunya adalah pria paruh baya yang menangkapnya semalam.

"kita bertemu lagi.." ucap Mingyu sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya ke arah Wonwoo.

******

(beberapa menit sebelumnya)

Mingyu turun ke bawah untuk menikmati sarapannya seperti biasa dengan di temani paman Han juga Hanbin,tangan kirinya.

"selamat pagi tuan muda" sapa para pelayan yang ada di ruang makan.

"hm.." jawab Mingyu datar.

Mingyu kemudian duduk setelah paman Han menyiapkan kursi untuknya.

"seingat paman,tadi malam anda pulang dengan raut wajah yang ceria tuan.  
Lantas--  
kenapa pagi ini anda terlihat murung lagi?" tanya paman Han.

"mungkin karna aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan pria itu lagi paman" jawab Mingyu sambil menghela nafasnya.

"pria?"

"ya.. pria yang membuat jantung ku yang sempat mati ini berdetak begitu cepat" jawab Mingyu sambil menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di atas tempat jantungnya berada.

"kalau anda mau,Hanbin bisa membawa pria itu kemari"

"kita tidak bisa membawanya begitu saja karna dia seorang polisi paman"

"semuanya bisa kita atur tuan.  
Berikan saja informasi tentang pria itu kepada paman"

Mingyu terlihat ragu sebelum akhirnya ia memperlihatkan foto Wonwoo kepada paman Han.

"dia orangnya.."

Paman Han cukup merasa terkejut melihat foto tersebut, karna pria yang majikannya maksud tidak lain adalah pria yang semalam ia sekap.

"percaya atau tidak,pria itu ada di rumah ini sekarang tuan"

"maksud paman?"

"paman akan menceritakannya nanti setelah anda selesai menyantap sarapan anda"

*******

(back to the present..)

Mingyu melepas kain yang menyumpal mulut Wonwoo agar Wonwoo bisa bicara,tapi Wonwoo justru meludahi wajah tampan Mingyu. Hanbin yang tidak terima melihat itu langsung menendang tubuh Wonwoo sampai tubuh Wonwoo kembali ambruk di atas lantai.

"argghhh!" erang Wonwoo kesakitan.

"cukup Hanbin.." perintah Mingyu ketika ia melihat Hanbin hendak menendang tubuh Wonwoo kembali.

"tapi tuan---"

"aku ingin kalian berdua menunggu di luar"

Hanbin hendak protes kembali,tapi paman Han menghentikannya dengan memegang tangannya lalu menarik Hanbin keluar dari ruangan.

"jadi kau yang menculik ku?" tanya Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan amarah.

Mingyu mengumpulkan air ludah Wonwoo di wajahnya menggunakan kedua jarinya sebelum ia menjawab.

"bukan,tapi anak buah ku yang menangkap mu karna kau telah berani membunuh anak buah kolega bisnis ku"

Mingyu memasukan kedua jarinya ke dalam mulutnya setelah kata-kata itu keluar.  
Sensasi nikmat pun menjalar di dadanya ketika ia merasakan air ludah Wonwoo di dalam mulutnya.

"kau benar-benar pria gila" umpat Wonwoo,Mingyu justru tertawa mendengar itu.

"kau yang telah membuat ku gila Jeon Wonwoo" jawab Mingyu sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"haahhh.. kau beruntung karna anak buah ku yang menangkap mu semalam,karna kalau tidak,kau pasti sudah mati saat ini" lanjut Mingyu.

"katakan padaku,apa alasan mu membekukan rekening ku dan rekening teman-teman ku? Padahal tadi malam kau sudah janji kalau kau akan melepaskan ku setelah aku melakukan apa yang kau mau!" tanya Wonwoo tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Mingyu.

"itu karna aku sangat tertarik pada mu Wonwoo. Dan aku ingin menjadikan mu sebagai milik ku"

"kau harus tau kalau aku ini bukan sebuah barang tuan Kim" ucap Wonwoo dengan raut wajah yang dingin.

Mingyu pun kembali tertawa karna kata-kata Wonwoo terdengar begitu polos di telinganya.

"maksud ku.. aku ingin kau menjadi kekasih ku,Wonwoo. Bagaimana?" tanya Mingyu dengan kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"apa kau buta hah?! Aku ini seorang pria!"

"tidak peduli kau itu pria atau wanita,selama aku menyukai mu,jenis kelamin tidak penting bagi ku"

Mingyu kemudian memegang dagu Wonwoo sebelum dirinya kembali bertanya.

"ku beri satu tawaran menarik untuk mu kucing manis..  
Bersedia menjadi kekasih ku,dan aku janji kalau kali ini aku benar-benar tidak akan menyentuh keluarga dan teman-teman mu. Atau keluar dari rumah ini dengan kabar kematian dari ayah dan teman-teman mu?"

"sepertinya kau perlu memeriksakan otak mu Kim Mingyu" ucap Wonwoo kesal sambil merekatkan giginya.

"ckckck, kata-kata itu terlalu indah keluar dari mulut seorang psikopat seperti mu" olok Mingyu.

Mingyu menarik wajah Wonwoo mendekat pada wajahnya sebelum ia kembali bicara.

"atau kau ingin seluruh dunia tau kalau kau adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran berkedok polisi yang mempunyai hobi mengacak-acak isi perut korbannya hm?"

Nafas Wonwoo seakan tertahan mendengar ancaman tersebut.

"tidak,aku mohon jangan lakukan itu" mohon Wonwoo dengan suara yang pelan.

"kalau begitu katakan,apa jawaban mu Jeon Wonwoo?"

Bulir air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Wonwoo sebelum ia menjawab

"a-aku bersedia menjadi milik mu"

'  
'  
'  
*to be continue....*


	5. chapter 4

"a-aku bersedia menjadi milik mu"

Sunggingan bibir menghiasi wajah tampan Mingyu,merasa puas mendengar jawaban tersebut.

Mingyu menggunakan ujung lidahnya untuk menjilat air mata di pipi Wonwoo,tapi Wonwoo justru langsung menarik wajahnya karna terkejut merasakan itu. Merasa kesal,Mingyu pun kembali mendekatkan wajah Wonwoo pada wajahnya dengan memegang bagian belakang kepala Wonwoo.

"berhentilah menangis,karna tangisan mu hanya akan membuat ku terangsang" bisik Mingyu dengan menggunakan suara yang sensual tapi dengan nada yang mengolok.

Meski merasa jijik,tapi entah kenapa wajah Wonwoo justru terasa memanas mendengar perkataan kotor tersebut.

Mingyu kemudian memegang kedua lengan Wonwoo untuk membantunya berdiri,setelah itu Mingyu menyuruh Wonwoo duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"sakit hm?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengusap lengan kiri Wonwoo yang Hanbin tendang tadi.

"tidak.." jawab Wonwoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"hmm,,  
sayangnya aku harus berangkat sekarang,karna aku ada meeting pagi ini. Tapi aku akan mengusahakan untuk pulang secepatnya agar kita berdua bisa membicarakan kesepakatan kita nanti"

Kali ini Wonwoo memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

"aku akan menyuruh paman Han untuk melayani mu. Tapi ingat,aku tidak ingin mendengar ada keributan selama aku tidak ada. Kau mengerti?"

"aku mengerti.." jawab Wonwoo sambil mengangguk pelan.

"bagus.. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

Dengan itu Mingyu keluar dari ruangan,membuat Wonwoo merasa sedikit lega.

********

"aku titip dia di tangan paman" ucap Mingyu ketika dirinya hendak masuk ke dalam mobil.

"baik tuan muda"

"ah satu lagi..  
aku ingin paman membuat berita kematian Wonwoo hari ini juga. Tapi ingat,jangan sampai meninggalkan jejak"

"saya mengerti tuan"

"baiklah,aku berangkat dulu paman"

-*-*-*-*-

"mau apa kalian?!" tanya Wonwoo panik saat dirinya melihat paman Han dan dua anak buah Mingyu yang lainnya masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa beberapa peralatan medis.

"saya membutuhkan darah, rambut dan kuku anda tuan" jawab paman Han sambil menyiapkan sebuah suntikan.

"tapi untuk apa?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"karna anda akan tinggal di rumah ini,makanya kami harus memalsukan kematian anda agar tidak ada orang yang curiga"

Wonwoo merasa terkejut sekaligus panik mendengar ide gila tersebut.

"tidak,tidak.. aku tidak ingin ayah merasa shock mendengar kematian putranya! Jadi aku mohon-- tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku"

"kami tidak mempunyai pilihan lain karna tuan muda sangat tidak suka berurusan dengan polisi. Jadi lebih baik anda menurut jika anda tidak ingin kami menggunakan cara kekerasan"

ah, Wonwoo benci merasa tersudut seperti sekarang ini. Tapi jika Wonwoo terus-terusan melawan,Mingyu pasti akan kembali mengusik orang-orang terdekatnya nanti. Mau tidak mau,Wonwoo pun harus merelakan kebebasannya demi melindungi orang-orang yang dicintainya.

'maafkan aku ayah..' gumam Wonwoo dalam hati.

Paman Han kemudian memberi isyarat kepada kedua anak buah Mingyu untuk memegangi tubuh Wonwoo agar Wonwoo tidak melawan. Setelah itu Paman Han menggunakan suntikan di tangannya untuk mengambil darah Wonwoo.

"suatu saat nanti aku akan membalas semua yang kalian lakukan pada ku" ucap Wonwoo sambil merekatkan giginya,menahan diri agar emosinya tidak meluap.

"saya akan menunggu hari itu tiba dengan sabar" olok paman Han dengan ekspresi yang datar.

Setelah selesai,Paman Han kemudian mengambil beberapa helai rambut Wonwoo dan memotong kukunya. Terakhir,paman Han mengambil foto wajah Wonwoo dari berbagai sudut.

"untuk apa kalian mengambil foto ku sebanyak itu?"

"plastic surgery.."

'gila! Mingyu sampai melakukan hal sejauh itu demi mendapatkan semua yang dia inginkan' pikir Wonwoo kesal.

"baiklah,kami sudah selesai"

Paman Han kemudian menaruh darah,rambut dan kuku Wonwoo ke dalam box berwarna biru tua.

"saya akan menyuruh orang untuk membawakan sarapan dan baju ganti untuk anda. Tapi tolong,jangan coba untuk kabur dari rumah ini" ucap paman Han sambil membuka ikatan di tangan dan kaki Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam,terlalu emosi untuk menjawab.

"kami pamit dulu tuan"

________________________________

"kecelakaan tragis terjadi di ruas jalan menuju bandara Incheon pukul dua siang tadi.  
Supir truk pengantar barang milik perusahaan xxxx diduga mengemudi dalam keadaan mengantuk sehingga truk yang di kendarai supir tersebut menerobos lampu merah di perempatan jalan utama dan menabrak mobil sedan berwarna hitam.

Benturan hebat dari kecelakaan tersebut membuat mobil korban rusak parah dan akhirnya terbakar karna adanya kebocoran pada saluran bahan bakar yang mengakibatkan korban ikut terbakar di dalamnya. Jenazah korban pun langsung di larikan ke rumah sakit untuk di otopsi agar identitas korban bisa segera diketahui.

Saat ini polisi tengah memproses kecelakaan tersebut-----"

Jantung Junhui hampir berhenti berdetak melihat plat nomer pada mobil sedan tersebut,karna mobil sedan hitam tersebut tidak lain adalah milik rekannya,Wonwoo.

Merasa panik,Junhui pun langsung meminta izin pada atasnya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

*******

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran,Junhui membuka pintu kamar jenazah di hadapannya. Seorang dokter yang tengah bertugas pun langsung mempersilakan Junhui untuk masuk ke dalam.

"setelah saya melakukan pemeriksaan,DNA korban ternyata cocok dengan DNA milik rekan anda,Jeon Wonwoo.  
Dan ini,ini adalah beberapa foto rekaman cctv di dekat TKP yang di berikan oleh petugas jasa marga. Foto-foto tersebut semakin memperkuat bukti kalau rekan anda memang korban dalam kecelakaan ini" ucap dokter tersebut sambil menyerahkan map berwarna coklat kepada Junhui. Junhui pun langsung membuka map tersebut karna merasa tidak sabar.

Air mata Junhui jatuh ketika ia melihat wajah rekannya pada foto-foto tersebut.

Padahal baru dua hari kemarin dirinya menjalankan misi bersama dengan Wonwoo,tapi hari ini Junhui di paksa menerima kenyataan kalau rekannya tersebut telah tiada.

"lebih baik anda segera menghubungi keluarga korban"

"iya dok.."

Junhui kemudian keluar dari ruangan untuk mengabari Jeonghan.

"ya Junhui,apa Wonwoo sudah di temukan?"

Junhui menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika air matanya hendak jatuh kembali.

"s-sudah paman.. tapi---"

"tapi apa Junhui?"

"tadi siang Wonwoo mengalami kecelakaan dan---"

"dan..?"

"dan Wonwoo meninggal dalam kecelakaan tersebut"

Jeonghan tidak langsung menjawab,tapi Junhui mengerti karna Jeonghan pasti sedang merasa terpukul saat ini.

"paman..."

"paman berharap kau hanya bercanda,tapi sepertinya kau serius kali ini"

"aku tau kalau kepergian Wonwoo pasti membuat paman terpukul,tapi aku harap paman bisa tetap tabah"

"terima kasih Junhui..  
Paman baru bisa pulang malam ini,jadi tolong kau urus pemakamannya"

"ya paman.. aku dan yang lainnya akan menunggu kedatangan paman"

Dengan itu Jeonghan menutup telfonnya.

______________*****______________

"maaf karna membuat mu menunggu lama kitten" ucap Mingyu ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak menggubrisnya, membuat Mingyu berdecak kesal melihat Wonwoo yang terus-menerus bersikap dingin padanya.

"tsk! sepertinya aku terlalu memanjakan mu sampai kau melunjak seperti ini"

Wonwoo langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Mingyu mendengar itu.

"aku bersikap seperti ini karna kau yang memulainya!" jawab Wonwoo dengan tatapan penuh emosi.

Dan, arrgghh..! jantung Mingyu kembali berdebar kencang melihat tatapan penuh kebencian tersebut.

"menarik..  
Astaga,kau benar-benar pria yang menarik Jeon Wonwoo!  
Hanya kau satu-satunya di dunia ini yang mampu membuat ku seperti ini" ucap Mingyu dengan kedua mata yang berbinar.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar itu.

'dia benar-benar pria yang aneh.  
Semakin aku marah,semakin dia merasa bergairah.  
Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku berpura-pura bersikap baik di hadapannya agar dia cepat merasa bosan dengan ku' pikir Wonwoo.

"katakan,kesepakatan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi pagi?"

Mingyu melepas jas dan dasi yang melingkar di lehernya sebelum ia menjawab.

"kau ingin keluarga dan teman-teman mu aman kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"syaratnya satu,kau harus menuruti semua keinginan ku.  
Sekali kau protes,aku akan membunuh satu orang teman mu. Dan kalau kau membuat ku marah,tebak--- siapa kira-kira orang yang akan ku bunuh?" tanya Mingyu sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Wonwoo meremas ujung kaos yang ia kenakan untuk menahan emosinya.

"apa jawaban mu,kitten?"

"bukankah aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut?"

"pintar,kau benar-benar kucing yang pintar" puji Mingyu sambil mengelus rambut Wonwoo.

Mingyu kemudian duduk di sebelah kanan Wonwoo.

"selama ini aku selalu mengira kalau aku ini seorang asexual karna aku belum pernah jatuh cinta atau bercinta dengan siapapun. Tapi saat aku melihat mu waktu itu,gairah ku untuk bercinta tiba-tiba datang bagai hurricane" ucap Mingyu sambil memperhatikan tubuh Wonwoo dari atas sampai bawah.

"m-maksud mu aku harus memenuhi kebutuhan sexual mu setiap kali kau menginginkannya?" tanya Wonwoo gugup.

"correct..!  
Aku ingin kau menjadi kucing penurut yang dengan senang hati menuruti semua keinginan majikannya termasuk memenuhi semua kebutuhannya sampai majikan mu merasa puas.  
Sebagai imbalannya,kau boleh meminta satu permintaan dari ku"

Mingyu mengusap bibir bawah Wonwoo menggunakan ibu jarinya sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"katakan,apa jawaban mu kucing manis?"

"b-baik"

"ulangi..  
mulai detik ini,panggil aku master"

Wonwoo menutup kedua matanya sebelum ia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"baik master......."

'  
'  
'  
*to be continue...*

Note : mulai chapter selanjutnya,mungkin akan ada banyak adegan yang tidak cocok untuk anak di bawah umur.

Warning : Ff ini mengandung bloody sex,kekerasan dan mungkin akan ada pemerkosaan di dalamnya.  
Jadi yang belum cukup umur di harap untuk mundur 🙏


	6. chapter 5

"apa kau percaya kalau Joker benar-benar sudah mati?" tanya DK pada Woozi dengan raut wajah yang serius,masih tidak percaya dengan berita kematian rekannya.

Woozi memperbesar gambar wajah Wonwoo pada rekaman cctv yang ia retas sebelum dirinya menjawab.

"Joker yang kita kenal adalah pemburu yang sangat profesional dan tidak pernah gagal dalam menjalankan semua misinya. Dia pria yang sangat teliti dan selalu berhati-hati, sangat berbeda dengan pria yang ada di rekaman cctv ini"

"maksudnya?" tanya DK bingung.

"kau lihat ini?" tanya Woozi sambil menunjuk pada gambar Wonwoo pada layar laptopnya.

DK mengangguk.

"Joker yang ada di rekaman cctv ini seperti sengaja menurunkan kaca jendela di sebelahnya untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya pada kamera cctv yang jaraknya hanya sekitar 15-20 meter dari tempat kejadian"

"maksud mu kecelakaan itu sudah di rencanakan?"

"ini hanya dugaan ku saja,tapi aku rasa Joker yang ada di rekaman cctv ini bukanlah Joker yang kita kenal. Dan firasat ku mengatakan kalau semua kejadian ini ada kaitannya dengan pria yang bernama Kim Mingyu"

"Kim Mingyu? Pria yang menggagalkan misi Joker?"

"iya.." jawab Woozi sambil mengangguk pelan.

"aku dengar kalau dia itu pria yang sedikit tidak waras" lanjut Woozi.

"dia tidak mungkin meminta Joker untuk menghisap penisnya kalau dia memang pria yang waras" ucap DK sambil menghela nafasnya.

"bukan itu yang ku maksud DK"

"lalu?"

"Mingyu di kenal sebagai pria yang akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya,termasuk menyingkirkan keluarganya sendiri"

"apa?! Kau serius Woozi?!"

"Kim Minjae,paman dari Mingyu dilaporkan menghilang enam tahun yang lalu. Tapi berita kehilangannya tiba-tiba di hapus dari catatan kepolisian.  
Aneh bukan?"

DK hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"satu lagi,keponakan Mingyu yang bernama Kim Jisoo juga di laporkan menghilang dua tahun yang lalu setelah Jisoo bermain golf bersama dengan temannya"

"menurut mu Mingyu yang melakukan semua itu?"

Woozi mengangguk sebelum menjawab.

"lihat ini.." tunjuk Woozi pada informasi yang ia peroleh.

"Kim Minjae mengklaim dua puluh persen saham Kim Corporation sebagai miliknya di depan media dua hari sebelum dirinya di laporkan menghilang. Kabarnya Mingyu tidak terima dengan hal itu karna President Kim hanya menulis nama Mingyu di dalam surat wasiat yang ditinggalkannya.

Dan Kim Jisoo..  
Ada kabar kalau model Kim Jisoo adalah simpanan Jeongguk,sama seperti Taehyung.  
Entah informasi ini benar atau tidak,tapi sepertinya Mingyu sengaja menyingkirkan Jisoo karna Jisoo berniat untuk membeberkan hubungannya dengan Jeongguk lewat media"

"astaga,dia benar-benar pria yang tidak waras!" umpat DK dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"kalau dugaan ku memang benar,sepertinya Mingyu sengaja membuat berita kecelakaan ini agar orang-orang yakin kalau Wonwoo telah tiada"

DK mencerna perkataan Woozi dengan perlahan sebelum akhirnya ia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"jadi maksud mu Joker yang asli ada di tangan Mingyu sekarang?"

Woozi mengangguk sambil menghela nafasnya sebagai jawabannya.

"tapi aku tidak yakin kalau kita bisa membebaskannya.  
Kecuali Mingyu sendiri yang melepasnya"

______________ °°°°°° ______________

Malam harinya,Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo untuk melakukan sesi intercourse setelah keduanya sepakat untuk menjalani pet-master relationship.

Mingyu mungkin memang tidak mempunyai pengalaman dalam hal bercinta,tapi setidaknya Mingyu sudah belajar dari video-video gay yang ia tonton tadi sore. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Mingyu merasa percaya diri untuk membuat Wonwoo 'menangis puas' di bawah tubuhnya.

*******

Saat ini Wonwoo tengah tidur terlentang tanpa ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh rampingnya. Kedua tangannya Mingyu ikat pada dipan dan kedua kakinya terbuka lebar di hadapan Mingyu,memperlihatkan lubang anus berwarna pink dan batang penis yang di hiasi oleh bulu-bulu halus. Terlihat sempurna di hadapan Mingyu.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Wonwoo kesal ketika Mingyu hanya memperhatikan penis dan anusnya tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Suara Wonwoo seperti menarik Mingyu dari imajinasinya.

"kau mempunyai tubuh yang indah kitten" puji Mingyu sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya ke arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar itu.

"kedua tangan ku mulai keram karna sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit kau membiarkan ku terikat seperti ini. Lebih baik kita berhenti kalau kau memang tidak berniat menyentuh ku"

Jiwa dominant Mingyu bangun mendengar rajukan yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo.

"sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar ingin segera master sentuh"

Bulu kuduk Wonwoo berdiri ketika ia melihat Mingyu tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan tatapan yang cukup mengintimidasi.

Mingyu kemudian membuka seluruh pakaiannya,setelah itu ia berlutut di tengah kedua paha Wonwoo.

"jangan lupa untuk memanggil ku master" ucap Mingyu sambil mengusapkan ujung jemarinya pada perut Wonwoo.

"nhh-- ya, master.." jawab Wonwoo dengan menggeliat geli.

Mungkin Wonwoo akan menyesali keputusannya nanti,tapi saat ini Wonwoo harus mengenyampingkan egonya agar Mingyu percaya kalau dirinya kini berada di bawah kendali Mingyu. Baru setelah itu Wonwoo akan memikirkan cara agar dirinya bisa lepas dari genggaman pria gila seperti Mingyu.

°°°°°°°°°

Mingyu mengarahkan bibirnya untuk menghujani leher dan dada Wonwoo dengan kecupan,sedangkan kedua tangannya tengah asik memainkan kedua puting Wonwoo. Mengusap,mencubit dan memelintir kedua puting kecoklatan yang begitu sensitif tersebut sampai suara desahan-desahan kecil mulai keluar dari mulut Wonwoo ketika tubuhnya mulai terangsang.

"nghh--- ah..." desah Wonwoo dengan kedua mata yang tertutup rapat,terlalu malu untuk membuka kedua matanya.

"kau menyukainya?"

"a-aku tidak tau" jawab Wonwoo sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

'arghh ekspresinya benar-benar menggemaskan' pikir Mingyu.

Mingyu kemudian mengarahkan bibirnya untuk mengulum puting kiri Wonwoo sambil tangan kirinya mengusap batang penis Wonwoo dengan lembut. Wonwoo yang merasakan itu tiba-tiba mendesah begitu kencang sambil menarik kepalanya ke atas.

"aaahhhh....!"

"kau begitu sensitif kitten. Apa tidak ada wanita yang pernah menyentuh bagian ini sebelumnya?" tanya Mingyu dengan mulai mengocok penis Wonwoo pelan sampai akhirnya penis Wonwoo tegang di dalam tangannya.

"nnhh-- aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk dekat dengan siapapun"

Ada perasaan bangga di dada Mingyu ketika ia tau kalau dirinya akan menjadi yang pertama bagi Wonwoo.

Puas melihat reaksi Wonwoo,Mingyu akhirnya turun dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil lube dari dalam laci.  
Setelah itu Mingyu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"aku akan menyiapkan anus mu sekarang"

Wonwoo hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah meskipun jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang saat ini. Wajar saja,karna Wonwoo akan menyerahkan keperjakaannya di tangan pria yang sangat ia benci.

Mingyu mengolesi jari tengah tangan kirinya dengan lube,setelah itu Mingyu memasukan lubenya ke dalam anus Wonwoo melalui aplikator agar anus Wonwoo tidak terasa perih saat Mingyu memasukan jari-jarinya nanti.

"arghh dingin!"

"tahan,, lubenya akan menghangat di dalam anus mu nanti"

Wonwoo sedikit merajuk,tapi ia tetap menurut.

"kau siap?"

"aku siap master" jawab Wonwoo sedikit gugup.

Dengan perlahan,Mingyu memasukan jari tengahnya ke dalam anus sempit milik Wonwoo.

"nhh--"

Mingyu menunggu beberapa saat sebelum ia mengeluar masukan jarinya di dalam anus Wonwoo.

"a-ah.. rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman"

"itu karna kau belum terbiasa kitten"

slik.. slik.. slik..

Bunyi nista dari anus becek Wonwoo membuat penis Mingyu semakin menggeliat tidak sabar,tapi Mingyu harus menahannya karna dirinya tidak ingin membuat Wonwoo merasa trauma pada pengalaman pertamanya.

Setelah dinding anus Wonwoo melemas,Mingyu pun menambahkan jari keduanya.

"nghhh.."

"sakit?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengusap paha Wonwoo.

"t-tidak,tapi rasanya benar-benar aneh"

Mingyu tentu mengerti maksud dari perasaan aneh tersebut.

Merasa tidak tega,Mingyu akhirnya memutar kedua jarinya untuk mencari letak prostat Wonwoo seperti yang di ajarkan video gay yang ia tonton tadi.

"arghh apa itu?!" teriak Wonwoo terkejut ketika ia merasakan sensasi aliran listrik dari bagian yang Mingyu sentuh.

'ah ketemu..' pikir Mingyu.

"itu prostat mu kitten" jawab Mingyu dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"rasanya semakin aneh saat kau menekan bagian itu"

Mingyu justru sengaja terus memijat bagian tersebut karna Mingyu ingin mendengar suara desahan Wonwoo.

"tidak, ahh-- astaga! ja- nhh! jangan sentuh bagian itu.."

Mingyu tidak menghiraukannya.

Mingyu memijat prostat Wonwoo semakin cepat ketika ia melihat air mata Wonwoo mulai meleleh dari sudut matanya,termasuk air liurnya yang mulai membasahi bantal di bawahnya.

Wonwoo terus mendesah dan menggeliat sambil mulutnya terus meminta agar Mingyu berhenti,tapi si sadis Mingyu justru menikmatinya ketika Wonwoo terlihat tidak berdaya di hadapannya.

"fuck! Aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin memasukan penis ku sekarang juga!" erang Mingyu pelan di dekat telinga Wonwoo.

Mingyu menambahkan jari ketiganya setelah ia merasa anus Wonwoo semakin melemas.

"arhhh..!" desah Wonwoo sambil berpegangan pada tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya.

Mingyu mengeluar masukan ketiga jarinya dengan gerakan yang cepat sambil sesekali merenggangkan ketiga jarinya agar anus Wonwoo siap untuk penis besarnya.

"argh,aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!"

Dengan itu Mingyu mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan langsung mengolesi penisnya dengan lube.

"tolong lakukan dengan perlahan master" pinta Wonwoo dengan ekspresi memelas.

"master tau sayang.."

'cih! berani sekali dia memanggil ku sayang' pikir Wonwoo kesal.

Mingyu sedikit memajukan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya ia memasukan inci demi inci batang penisnya ke dalam anus Wonwoo. Keduanya mengerang begitu kencang ketika tubuh mereka terhubung.

"argghh,shit! Besar sekali nghh!"

"fuck! Anus mu benar-benar sempit kitten!"

Mingyu mengocok penis Wonwoo agar dinding anusnya melemas karna Mingyu takut kalau dirinya akan keluar jika anus Wonwoo terus mencekik penisnya dengan kuat.

"master akan mulai bergerak sekarang" bisik Mingyu di telinga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Mingyu pun mulai menggenjot pinggulnya setelah itu.

Wonwoo tidak dapat menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh karna ada perasaan sakit sekaligus nikmat yang begitu sulit untuk ia tahan. Tubuhnya terus menggeliat,mulutnya tidak henti mendesah tiap kali penis Mingyu menghantam prostatnya yang sensitif dengan kuat.

"a-ah fuck ah! jangan cepat-cepat!"

"maafkan master kitten,tapi master tidak dapat menahannya! Anus mu luar biasa sempit,  
sangat sempurna untuk penis master"

Dinding anus Wonwoo menyempit mendengar itu.

Mingyu mencoba menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo karna tidak tahan melihat bibir tipis berwana pink milik kittennya,tapi Wonwoo justru menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan. Merasa kesal,Mingyu pun memegang rahang Wonwoo dengan kuat sebelum akhirnya ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo.

"m-mhhhh...!"

Mingyu melumat bibir Wonwoo seperti seekor serigala yang tengah kelaparan sampai akhirnya Wonwoo berhenti melawan dan membuka mulutnya ketika dirinya hampir kehabisan nafas. Mingyu pun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merasa jijik ketika ia merasakan lidah Mingyu menari di dalam mulutnya. Tidak hanya itu,air liur Mingyu pun ikut tertelan olehnya karna Mingyu tidak memberinya waktu untuk mengambil nafas.

'pria berengsek ini benar-benar membuat ku kehilangan kesabaran' pikir Wonwoo sambil menahan emosinya.

Mingyu menggenjot pinggulnya semakin cepat ketika Wonwoo sengaja menyempitkan dinding anusnya agar Mingyu berhenti menciumnya,membuat Wonwoo merasa terkejut merasakan itu.

"hnghhh--- terlalu cepat!"

"kau ingin bermain curang hm?" olok Mingyu sambil menggigit daun telinga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab.

Mingyu kemudian berhenti sesaat untuk menaruh kedua kaki Wonwoo pada bahunya. Setelah itu ia kembali menggenjot pinggulnya dengan gerakan yang cepat.

Posisi mereka kali ini membuat penis Mingyu masuk semakin dalam sampai Wonwoo bisa merasakan kepala penis Mingyu masuk ke dalam perutnya. Maklum saja,penis Mingyu terlalu panjang dan besar untuk ukuran pria Asia kebanyakan.

Desahan Wonwoo pun terdengar semakin kencang mengalahkan bunyi tubuh mereka yang beradu karna sensasi nikmat dari prostatnya mulai membuat Wonwoo kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"fuck! fuck! ahhh..! fuck!"

"sepertinya anus mu sangat menyukai penis master,kitten"

Wajah Wonwoo semakin memerah mendengar itu.

"a-aku sepertinya sudah dekat"

"kau boleh keluar duluan kalau kau mau" jawab Mingyu sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Selama ini Wonwoo tidak pernah ejakulasi tanpa menyentuh penisnya,tapi kali ini Wonwoo bisa merasakan spermanya memaksa untuk keluar hanya karna penis Mingyu yang tengah keluar masuk di dalam anusnya.

'aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengakui ini,tapi sensasinya benar-benar nikmat' pikir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berpegang pada tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya ketika kontraksi di perutnya terasa semakin kuat. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, sperma Wonwoo menyembur kencang mengotori perut dan dadanya.

"argh fuuuccckkk....!!" desahnya nikmat.

Mingyu berhenti sesaat ketika Wonwoo tengah orgasme.

"wow.. wajah mu terlihat sexy saat kau sedang orgasme" puji Mingyu dengan nada mengolok.

Wonwoo terlalu lelah untuk menanggapinya.

"sekarang giliran master,kitten.."

"tidak,tidak! Aku masih sensitif--  
Arghhh..!!"

Wonwoo mengerang kencang ketika Mingyu kembali menggenjot pinggulnya dengan gerakan yang cukup brutal.

Wonwoo tidak dapat menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh ketika penis Mingyu terus memijat prostatnya yang terasa begitu sensitif. Rasanya benar-benar ngilu sampai kedua lutut Wonwoo terasa begitu lemas.  
Tapi---  
Mingyu justru sangat sangat sangat menyukainya.

"teruslah menangis seperti itu kitten.  
Arghhh ekspresi mu saat ini benar-benar membuat master gila!"

Entah apa yang merasuki Mingyu,tapi jemari tangannya terasa gatal ingin melingkar pada leher Wonwoo. Dan tanpa Mingyu sadari,jemarinya melingkar dengan cukup kuat ketika Mingyu tengah meraih orgasmenya sendiri.

"lep-- lepaskan aku!"

"tahan kitten,tahan untuk master mu"

Gerakan pinggul Mingyu semakin brutal ketika ia melihat Wonwoo mulai kehabisan nafas. Untungnya, sperma Mingyu keluar sebelum Wonwoo mati karna kehabisan nafas.

"fuck yes! arghhh......!" desah Mingyu nikmat.

Wonwoo mengambil nafas dalam-dalam setelah Mingyu melepas lehernya.

"apa kau sudah gila hah?!"

Mingyu justru tertawa melihat ekspresi marah Wonwoo.

"maafkan master,kitten.." bisik Mingyu sambil mengecup leher Wonwoo yang ia cekik tadi.

"kau hampir membunuh ku Mingyu!"

"tangan ku bergerak dengan sendirinya tadi"

Kedua tangan Wonwoo benar-benar terasa gatal ingin menghajar Mingyu mendengar alasan konyol tersebut.

"kau sudah puas kan? Sekarang cepat lepaskan aku"

Mingyu mengecup leher Wonwoo sekali lagi,setelah itu ia membuka ikatan di tangan Wonwoo tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam anus Wonwoo.

"p-penis mu masih ada di dalam" ucap Wonwoo gugup sambil mencoba menyingkirkan tubuh Mingyu dari atas tubuhnya,tapi Mingyu justru langsung mengubah posisi mereka. Kini Wonwoo tidur di atas tubuh Mingyu dengan kedua tangan Mingyu melingkar pada pinggangnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!  
Lepas! Aku ingin pergi ke kamar mandi sekarang"

"tunggulah sebentar.. aku masih ingin memeluk mu seperti ini"

"tapi tubuh ku terasa lengket"

"aku janji kalau aku akan membantu membersihkan tubuh mu nanti"

Wonwoo akhirnya menyerah mendengar itu.

'tidak ada gunanya melawan pria keras kepala seperti Mingyu' pikir Wonwoo.

Suasananya tiba-tiba menjadi hening sebelum akhirnya Wonwoo kembali membuka mulutnya.

"kau janji pada ku kalau kau akan memberikan apa yang ku mau setelah aku selesai memuaskan mu"

"hmm..  
Katakan,apa yang kau inginkan?"

"tolong buka kembali rekening teman-teman ku"

"baiklah.."

Mingyu mengusap punggung Wonwoo dengan lembut ketika atmosfir di antara keduanya mulai terasa tenang.

"kalau boleh tau,apa yang kau lakukan di bar waktu itu?  
Apa ada orang yang mengirim mu untuk membunuh ku?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara yang cukup pelan.

"aku tidak bisa memberitau misi yang di berikan klien ku pada mu"

"keras kepala seperti biasa" olok Mingyu.

Mingyu terus mengusap punggung Wonwoo sambil menghujani rambutnya dengan kecupan sampai akhirnya Wonwoo benar-benar tenang di dalam pelukannya.

"kalau bukan karna kau,mungkin aku tidak akan gagal malam itu" gumam Wonwoo tanpa sadar ketika kedua matanya mulai terasa berat.

Mingyu menyunggingkan bibirnya mendengar itu.

'oh,jadi target mu itu Jeongguk?' pikir Mingyu.

_____________ •••••••• _____________

"boleh aku meminta sesuatu Pak?" tanya Jeonghan pada atasannya,Junsu.

Saat ini Jeonghan dan Junsu tengah berada dalam perjalanan pulang setelah keduanya selesai mengunjungi makam Wonwoo.

"apa itu?"

"mungkin ini hanya firasat ku sebagai orang tua,tapi kematian putra ku terasa tidak wajar"

"maksudnya?"

"aku yakin kalau kecelakaan ini telah direncanakan karna aku mengenal putra ku dengan baik. Dan kalau firasat ku ini benar,aku ingin menyeret pelakunya ke meja hijau.  
Jadi aku mohon,tolong jangan tutup kasus ini sebelum aku menemukan pelakunya"

"Jeonghan,kau tidak bisa---"

"aku mohon,tolong kabulkan permintaan ku yang satu ini" potong Jeonghan.

"baiklah.. Tapi aku hanya memberi mu waktu satu bulan sampai kasusnya benar-benar ditutup"

'  
'  
'  
*to be continue...*


	7. chapter 6

Wonwoo mengerang pelan ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya karna rasa sakit di anus dan pinggangnya belum juga hilang. Tapi setidaknya Wonwoo merasa lega ketika ia tidak melihat Mingyu di sampingnya,karna Mingyu pasti akan mengoloknya jika Mingyu melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti sekarang ini.

Dengan perlahan,Wonwoo memasukan ujung jari telunjuknya untuk mengecek kondisi anusnya,karna seingat Wonwoo,dirinya tidak sempat membersihkan sperma Mingyu dari dalam anusnya semalam. Tapi anehnya,lubang anus Wonwoo justru terasa kesat,seperti telah dicuci menggunakan sabun.

"dia menepati janjinya.." gumam Wonwoo sambil menghela nafasnya.

Setelah itu Wonwoo pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket.

******

tok.. tok.. tok..

"tuan,saya datang untuk mengantarkan sarapan anda"

Wonwoo buru-buru menutupi tubuhnya dengan pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari Mingyu mendengar itu. Tidak memperdulikan ukuran baju Mingyu yang cukup longgar di tubuhnya.  
Setelah itu Wonwoo pergi untuk membukakan pintu.

"masuk.."

Paman Han mengangguk, kemudian paman Han menaruh makanannya di atas meja.

"tuan muda meminta saya untuk menyampaikan permintaan maafnya karna beliau tidak ada di sisi anda ketika anda bangun"

"tidak masalah" jawab Wonwoo datar.

"tuan muda berpesan agar saya mengurus kebutuhan anda hari ini,jadi jangan sungkan untuk memanggil saya jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu"

"aku membutuhkan pakaian dan ponsel"

"pakaian anda akan saya siapkan secepatnya,tapi maaf--  
tuan muda melarang saya untuk memberikan ponsel kepada anda tuan"

"hah..! aku bisa mati karna bosan di rumah ini" ucap Wonwoo sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"anda tenang saja karna mulai besok anda akan ikut ke kantor bersama tuan muda" jawab paman Han sambil tersenyum ramah.

Wonwoo merasa sangat terkejut mendengar itu.

"kau serius pak tua?!"

Paman Han sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar Wonwoo memanggilnya dengan sebutan pak tua.

"saya serius tuan"

"tapi bagaimana kalau ada yang tau kalau aku belum meninggal?"

"anda tenang saja,karna tuan muda sudah mengantisipasi hal tersebut"

'sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan pria berengsek itu?  
Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau aku diam di rumah?' pikir Wonwoo.

"apa ada lagi yang anda butuhkan tuan?" tanya paman Han ketika Wonwoo tidak menjawab.

"tidak ada.."

"tuan muda sudah menyiapkan obat anti nyeri di dalam kulkas untuk mengobati anus anda tuan. Anda bisa menggunakannya nanti setelah anda selesai sarapan"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"kalau begitu saya pamit"

______________ ***** ______________

"aku dengar pria itu ada di rumah mu sekarang" ucap Jeongguk setelah Mingyu mempersilahkannya duduk.

Keduanya kini tengah berada di dalam ruang kerja Mingyu setelah keduanya menghadiri meeting dengan salah satu klien mereka di luar.

"telinga mu cukup tajam Jeongguk" jawab Mingyu sambil sedikit melonggarkan dasinya.

Jeongguk tertawa mendengar sindiran tersebut.

"aku tidak tau kalau sekarang kau mengikuti jejak ku,Mingyu. Apa karna kemarin kau melihat ku bercinta dengan Taehyung?" tanya Jeongguk dengan nada mengolok.

"aku memelihara pria itu karna aku tertarik padanya,bukan karna aku berubah menjadi seorang gay seperti mu" jawab Mingyu dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"begitu kah?  
tapi setidaknya aku merasa senang karna pria itu berhasil menyembuhkan mu" ucap Jeongguk dengan menyunggingkan bibirnya.

Bunyi sura telfon terdengar sebelum Mingyu sempat menjawab. Mingyu pun langsung mengangkat telfonnya ketika ia melihat nama paman Han muncul di layar ponselnya.

"ada apa paman?"

"tuan Wonwoo terus memaksa agar saya memberikannya ponsel tuan"

Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar itu.

"tuan Wonwoo bilang kalau beliau merasa bosan di rumah" lanjut paman Han.

"berikan saja..  
aku akan tetap memantaunya dari sini"

"baik tuan..  
Maaf jika saya mengganggu waktu anda"

"tidak masalah paman"

Dengan itu Mingyu menutup telfonnya.

"ada masalah?" tanya Jeongguk.

"tidak ada..  
kucing ku hanya merasa bosan di rumah"

"kucing?" tanya Jeongguk bingung.

"kau pasti mengerti maksud ku" ucap Mingyu dengan kembali menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"astaga,kau menyebut pria itu kucing?!" tanya Jeongguk dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"ayolah,banyak pasangan gay yang menggunakan pet name untuk memanggil partner mereka"

"aku tau itu kawan..  
Aku hanya tidak mengira kalau pria se-dingin Kim Mingyu tertarik dengan hal seperti itu. Karna seingat ku,beberapa menit yang lalu kau mengatakan kalau kau bukan seorang gay"

Wajah Mingyu memerah mendengar.

"berhentilah tertawa atau kau ingin aku menyumpal mulut mu dengan pistol hm?" tanya Mingyu kesal.

Tawa Jeongguk justru terdengar semakin kencang mendengar ancaman tersebut.

"maaf,maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk menertawakan mu,Mingyu.  
Tapi apa kau sadar kalau kau berubah drastis setelah kau bertemu dengan pria itu?"

Mingyu mengangguk pelan sebelum ia menjawab.

"Wonwoo membuat ku merasa seperti terlahir kembali"

"tidak,bukan itu maksud ku.  
Kau sadar atau tidak,tapi kau terlihat seperti pria yang sedang jatuh cinta...."

______________ ^^^^ ______________

Ucapan Jeongguk terus terngiang di telinga Mingyu sepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya.

"kau terlihat seperti pria yang sedang jatuh cinta"

"cinta huh?  
tsk! Aku bahkan tidak tau apa itu cinta" gumam Mingyu sambil memijat dagunya.

Kemudian Mingyu melihat ke arah supirnya.

"hei paman Jung" panggilnya.

"ya tuan?"

"apa paman pernah jatuh cinta?"

Paman Jung menahan tawanya mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"tentu saja pernah.. Kalau tidak,saya tidak mungkin menikahi istri saya,tuan"

"kalau begitu paman pasti tau ciri-ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta"

Paman Jung tidak langsung menjawab.

"saat kita sedang jatuh cinta,kita akan selalu memikirkan orang yang kita cintai tuan, dan kita tidak akan merasa tenang jika kita berjauhan dengan mereka"

"hanya itu?" tanya Mingyu dengan menaikan alisnya.

"sangat susah menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata. Intinya,cinta bisa membuat perasaan kita menjadi senang,  
\--juga sedih.."

"oh.."

"apa tuan sedang jatuh cinta?"

"itu bukan urusan paman" jawab Mingyu dingin.

Paman Jung tersenyum melihat reaksi majikannya.

*******

Entah itu karna perkataan Jeongguk tadi,atau karna otak Mingyu memang sudah tidak waras. Tapi Mingyu merasa begitu 'senang' melihat Wonwoo mengenakan pakaian miliknya ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar. Padahal sebelumnya,Mingyu tidak akan segan membunuh siapapun yang berani menyentuh barang-barang miliknya tanpa persetujuan darinya.

'padahal dia tidak ada bedanya dengan pria-pria yang ku kenal,tapi kenapa dia terlihat menarik di mata ku?' pikir Mingyu.

Wonwoo langsung mematikan ponsel di tangannya lalu menaruhnya di atas laci karna merasa gugup ketika ia melihat Mingyu kembali. Kemudian Wonwoo duduk bersandar pada dipan sambil menaruh sebuah bantal di atas kedua pahanya.

Tatapan Mingyu langsung tertuju pada dada Wonwoo ketika bajunya yang longgar tidak sengaja memperlihatkan lekukan tulang selangka Wonwoo yang terlihat sexy di matanya. Di tambah bekas hickeys yang ia tinggalkan semalam,membuat Mingyu kembali teringat pada aktivitas Hot yang terjadi semalam.

"kenapa kau terus menatap ku seperti itu?"

Mingyu berdehem pelan sebelum ia menjawab.

"tidak..  
Aku hanya sedikit terkejut melihat mu memakai pakaian ku" jawab Mingyu sambil melepas jas yang dikenakannya.

"aku memakainya karna aku tidak menemukan pakaian ku saat aku bangun tadi pagi"

"kau terlihat cocok memakai pakaian ku" ucap Mingyu sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"pria tua itu bilang pesanan pakaian ku baru akan sampai nanti malam,jadi aku terpaksa memakai baju ini karna aku tidak ingin telanjang seharian"

Mingyu tertawa mendengar itu.

"ah sayang sekali.. padahal aku ingin melihat mu telanjang saat aku pulang"

Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar itu.

'dasar pria mesum tidak tau malu' pikir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kembali merasa gugup ketika Mingyu berjalan ke arahnya.

"apa kau sudah memakai obatnya?"

"hm" jawab Wonwoo datar.

"masih terasa sakit?"

"lumayan.. karna semalam ada pria mesum yang tidak juga berhenti saat aku berteriak kesakitan"

Mingyu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar sindiran tersebut sampai air matanya meleleh dari sudut matanya.

"maaf,aku tidak bisa mengontrol diri ku semalam"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab.

"aku mandi dulu,setelah itu kita akan turun ke bawah agar kau tidak merasa bosan" ucap Mingyu sambil mengecup rambut Wonwoo. Setelah itu ia pergi ke kamar mandi.

______________ **** ______________

Keesokan harinya,Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo untuk ikut bersamanya ke perusahaan agar Mingyu bisa mengawasinya dari dekat. Tapi sebelum keduanya pergi,Mingyu menyuruh Wonwoo untuk mengenakan masker dan memakai topi juga kacamata hitam untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Sesampainya di perusahaan, Mingyu pun langsung mengajak Wonwoo ke ruangannya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan para karyawannya.

"aku tidak suka berada disini" rajuk Wonwoo.

"aku mengajak mu karna aku merasa tidak tenang meninggalkan mu di rumah"

"kenapa? Kau takut aku kabur?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada mengolok.

"tepat sekali.." jawab Mingyu sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci meja kerjanya.

Wonwoo merasa begitu terkejut ketika ia melihat borgol di tangan Mingyu.

"aku janji kalau aku tidak akan kabur jadi tol---"

"tsk! Kau pikir aku akan percaya kalau kau tidak akan kabur dari ku?" tanya Mingyu dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

Wonwoo tidak dapat menjawab.

"jangan kau pikir aku tidak tau kalau kemarin kau mencoba meretas sistem keamanan di rumah ku dengan menggunakan ponsel yang paman Han berikan"

Wonwoo merasa begitu terkejut mendengar itu karna--

'bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tau?!' pikir Wonwoo.

"aku akui kalau kau memang jenius Wonwoo,tapi aku bukan pria yang bisa kau remehkan"

Kemudian Mingyu menarik tangan kanan Wonwoo dan langsung memasang borgol tersebut pada kedua tangannya. Wonwoo pun hanya bisa pasrah karna ia sadar kalau kemarahan Mingyu hanya akan merugikannya.

Setelah itu Mingyu menghubungkan borgol tersebut pada kerangka jendela di dekat meja kerjanya menggunakan rantai berukuran sedang.

"aku ingin kau duduk manis disini selama aku menghadiri meeting"

"aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menurut kan?" tanya Wonwoo dengan menghela nafasnya.

"kucing pintar.." puji Mingyu sambil mengusap rambut Wonwoo.

Mingyu kemudian mengambil dokumen yang ia perlukan sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari ruangan.

"tsk! pria gila itu memperlakukan ku seperti hewan"

______________ ***** ______________

"apa Mingyu ada di ruangannya?" tanya Jeongguk pada salah satu asisten Mingyu,Yeri.

"pak Presdir sedang menghadiri meeting,tuan"

"kalau begitu aku akan menunggunya di dalam"

Jeongguk hendak pergi ke ruangan Mingyu,tapi Yeri menahannya.

"maaf,tapi anda tidak bisa masuk tuan" ucap Yeri gugup.

"kenapa?  
Mingyu selalu mengizinkan ku sebelumnya"

"saat ini ada tamu penting yang sedang menunggu Presdir di dalam"

'tamu penting?  
hm, aku jadi penasaran..' pikir Jeongguk sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Yeri.." panggil Jeongguk sambil memberi isyarat agar Yeri mendekatkan telinganya.

Yeri pun langsung menurut karna ia takut kalau sahabat bos nya tersebut akan marah kepadanya.

"kau masih ingin bekerja disini kan?" bisik Jeongguk.

"y-ya tuan.."

"aku yakin kalau kau bisa menutup mulut mu untuk sesaat"

"t-tapi tuan---"

"aku hanya ingin tau siapa tamu itu. Setelah itu aku akan langsung keluar dari ruangan Mingyu. Oke?"

"saya takut Presdir akan marah kalau Presdir sampai tau tuan"

"kau tenang saja karna aku akan menjamin kalau kau tidak akan kehilangan posisi mu,Yeri"

Yeri hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Setelah itu Jeongguk pergi ke ruangan Mingyu.

*******

Jeongguk cukup merasa terkejut ketika ia tau kalau Wonwoo lah tamu penting yang Yeri maksud tadi. Tapi yang membuat Jeongguk lebih terkejut adalah ketika ia melihat kedua tangan Wonwoo yang terikat oleh borgol ke jendela di belakangnya.

'ternyata dia (Mingyu) lebih posesif dari yang ku bayangkan' pikir Jeongguk.

"kau?!" ucap Wonwoo terkejut saat dirinya melihat Jeongguk masuk.

"hei,kita bertemu lagi" sapa Jeongguk sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Mingyu tidak ada disini" ucap Wonwoo ketus.

"aku tau itu,makanya aku datang kemari"

Wonwoo merasa bingung mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"kau tau? Aku benar-benar merasa penasaran..  
Sebenarnya hal apa yang menarik dari mu sampai sahabat ku terobsesi dengan pria biasa seperti mu"

"tsk! Pria biasa kata mu?  
Kau pikir kau lebih baik dari ku?  
Kau tidak lebih dari sampah yang bahkan tidak dapat menghargai pasangannya" jawab Wonwoo emosi.

Jeongguk tertawa mendengar itu.

"wow, aku suka dengan cara bicara mu"

"cepat keluar dari ruangan ini karna aku benar-benar merasa muak melihat wajah mu!"

Ah, Jeongguk merasa tertantang mendengar itu.

"muak huh?  
aku jadi ingin melihat ekspresi muak mu saat aku mencicipi anus mu" ucap Jeongguk dengan menggunakan suara dominantnya.

Wonwoo merasa panik mendengar itu.

"aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuh mu kalau kau berani menyentuh ku!"

"oh ya?" olok Jeongguk sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Dan benda tersebut tidak lain ada sebuah botol berisi cairan obat perangsang yang biasa ia gunakan setiap kali Taehyung menolak untuk ia ajak bercinta.

"apa itu?!"

"kau tenang saja,karna ini hanya cairan aroma terapi yang akan membuat tubuh mu rilex"

Jeongguk kemudian membuka tutup botol tersebut,lalu memaksa Wonwoo untuk menghirupnya.

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi pemula seperti Wonwoo sampai obat tersebut memberikan efek pada tubuhnya.

Wonwoo merasakan sensasi panas menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya sampai bulir keringat mulai keluar dari pori-pori di dahinya. Setelah itu Wonwoo merasakan penisnya tegang di dalam celananya dan mulai mengeluarkan cairan precum. Dinding anusnya pun tiba-tiba terasa kosong,seperti menginginkan sesuatu yang panjang dan besar masuk ke dalamnya.

"b-bajingan..! nh--" umpat Wonwoo dengan sedikit menggeliat,menahan agar cairan precumnya berhenti keluar.

'obatnya bereaksi lebih cepat dari yang ku perkirakan' pikir Jeongguk.

Jeongguk kemudian mengarahkan telapak tangannya untuk memegang pipi Wonwoo.

"mari kita bersenang-senang sebentar sebelum majikan mu datang"

'  
'  
'  
*to be continue.....*


	8. chapter 7

Wonwoo menggunakan kaki kanannya yang terasa lemas untuk menendang tubuh Jeongguk,tapi sayangnya Jeongguk berhasil menepis tendangannya dengan mudah.  
Merasa kesal dengan perlawanan Wonwoo,Jeongguk akhirnya berpindah ke tengah paha Wonwoo dan langsung memegangi kedua kakinya dengan kuat.

"tidak ada gunanya kau berontak seperti ini Wonwoo.  
Karna semakin kau melawan,aku justru merasa semakin tertantang" ucap Jeongguk dengan raut wajah yang serius.

Wonwoo begitu membenci dirinya karna tidak dapat melawan Jeongguk saat ini,karna sentuhan tangan Jeongguk pada kedua kakinya justru membuat tubuh Wonwoo menggeliat. Entah obat apa yang ia hirup tadi,tapi obat tersebut berhasil membuat tubuh Wonwoo menjadi begitu sensitif terhadap sentuhan. Penisnya pun terasa semakin tegang ketika Jeongguk dengan sengaja mengusap kedua paha Wonwoo menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"lepas! Lepaskan aku,brengsek!" teriak Wonwoo emosi.

Jeongguk melepas kaki kiri Wonwoo sebelum tangan kanannya bergerak membuka dasi dan kancing kemeja yang Wonwoo kenakan.  
Jeongguk pun kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika ia melihat bekas hickeys yang Mingyu tinggalkan pada leher dan dada Wonwoo.

'bukan gay huh? Lalu apa ini?' pikir Jeongguk ketika ia teringat ucapan Mingyu kemarin.

Jeongguk kemudian mengarahkan telapak tangannya untuk mengusap dada Wonwoo dengan lembut.

'tubuhnya cukup berotot,tapi kulitnya benar-benar halus seperti kulit bayi' pikir Jeongguk dengan tersenyum puas.

Wonwoo tidak dapat menahan suara desahannya ketika Jeongguk sengaja mengarahkan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap puting kiri Wonwoo. Kedua tangannya reflex berpegang pada rantai yang mengikatnya ketika Wonwoo merasakan cairan precum kembali keluar dari lubang penisnya.

"hnghh-- hentikan!  
singkirkan tangan kotor mu dari tubuh ku!"

"hentikan huh?  
Jangan bohong,aku tau kau menyukainya" olok Jeongguk dengan mencubit puting Wonwoo pelan.

"ahh fuck..!" desah Wonwoo kencang sambil menarik kepalanya ke atas.

"see?  
Mulut mu mungkin bisa berbohong,tapi tidak dengan tubuh mu"

Jeongguk terus mencubiti puting Wonwoo pelan sambil sesekali mengusapnya untuk menggoda Wonwoo,karna Jeongguk sangat menyukai ekspresi kesal yang Wonwoo perlihatkan walaupun tubuhnya tidak henti menggeliat nikmat di hadapannya. Tapi kemudian jemarinya terhenti ketika Jeongguk mendengar pintu ruangan terbuka.

"tolong hentikan tuan"

Jantung Jeongguk hampir berhenti berdetak karna panik,takut jika sahabatnya memergoki dirinya tengah berbuat tidak senonoh pada peliharaannya. Tapi untungnya,bukan Mingyu yang masuk ke dalam ruangan,  
melainkan Hanbin.

"ah sayang sekali..  
padahal kami berdua baru saja mulai" jawab Jeongguk sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Wonwoo.

Setelah itu Jeongguk keluar dari ruang kerja Mingyu tanpa berpamitan pada keduanya.

Hanbin kemudian membenahi kemeja Wonwoo dan merapikan penampilannya setelah Jeongguk pergi.

"haaah~ padahal aku hanya pergi sebentar untuk mengambil kopi" ucap Hanbin sambil menghela nafasnya.

"tolong kunci pintunya setelah kau keluar nanti" pinta Wonwoo dengan suara yang bergetar,masih merasa shock dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Tapi setidaknya Wonwoo merasa lega karna Hanbin datang di waktu yang tepat. Karna kalau tidak,mungkin Jeongguk sudah berbuat jauh saat ini.

"kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"aku akan mengambilkan susu untuk mu agar efek obatnya cepat hilang"

Hanbin hendak keluar dari ruangan,tapi suara Wonwoo menahannya.

"tolong lepas borgolnya..  
Aku janji kalau aku tidak akan kabur"

Hanbin membalikan tubuhnya mendengar itu.

"aku tidak memegang kuncinya"

"gunakan jarum atau apapun untuk membukanya.  
Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan ingin pergi ke kamar mandi" pinta Wonwoo sedikit frustasi.

Hanbin menghela nafasnya,kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Wonwoo.

"aku tidak bisa melakukan itu karna tuan muda pasti akan sangat marah pada ku"

"tapi aku---"

"meeting nya sebentar lagi selesai,jadi bersabarlah.." potong Hanbin.

Setelah itu Hanbin berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"argghhh akan ku buat kalian menyesal nanti!" teriak Wonwoo emosi.

_____________ xxxxx _____________

Darah Mingyu langsung mendidih melihat kondisi Wonwoo ketika ia kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya, karna Mingyu tentu tau kalau Wonwoo tengah berada di bawah pengaruh obat perangsang saat ini.

Nafas Wonwoo begitu terengah-engah dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit memerah. Penis tegang Wonwoo pun menyembul dari balik celananya karna Wonwoo menahan ejakulasinya selama hampir empat puluh menit.

"siapa yang melakukan ini pada mu?" tanya Mingyu cemas. Kemudian ia membuka borgol yang mengikat kedua tangan Wonwoo.

"teman mu yang melakukannya" jawab Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Jeongguk?!"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"sial..! Berani sekali dia menyentuh milik ku!"

Wonwoo mengerahkan sisa tenaganya untuk bangun dari kursi,tapi Wonwoo justru terjatuh karna kedua lututnya benar-benar terasa lemas. Mingyu yang melihat itu langsung menolong Wonwoo lalu memapahnya ke arah sofa.

"tolong bawa aku ke kamar mandi karna aku benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi Mingyu.." mohon Wonwoo dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"efek obatnya tidak akan hilang hanya dengan bermasturbasi,karna Aphrodisiac yang Jeongguk gunakan lebih kuat dari obat perangsang biasa"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?!" tanya Wonwoo frustasi dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"biar ku bantu sampai kau merasa lega"

Wonwoo terlihat bingung mendengar jawaban tersebut,tapi kebingungannya terjawab ketika kedua tangan Mingyu mulai membuka celana yang ia kenakan.

"hei,apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Wonwoo sambil memegangi kedua tangan Mingyu untuk menghentikannya.

"sudah ku bilang kalau aku akan membantu mu"

"tapi aku tidak---"

"kita tidak mempunyai banyak waktu karna aku masih harus menemui klien ku jam sebelas nanti" potong Mingyu.

Wonwoo akhirnya pasrah ketika ia melihat Mingyu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

*******

Wonwoo merasa sedikit malu ketika dirinya harus duduk di atas pangkuan Mingyu. Tapi setidaknya posisi mereka saat ini lebih baik di banding harus duduk dengan saling bertatapan.

Penis Wonwoo berdiri tegak di bawah perutnya setelah Mingyu melepas celana yang ia kenakan. Kepala penisnya memerah dan terlihat mengkilap oleh cairan precum yang meleleh dari lubang penisnya.

Mingyu kemudian mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya untuk persiapan,karna Mingyu takut kalau sperma Wonwoo akan meninggalkan noda pada sofa kesayangannya. Maklum saja,sebagai pemula,Mingyu belum sempat mempersiapkan kondom dan yang lainnya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"kau siap?"

"ngh,aku siap.." jawab Wonwoo dengan mengangguk pelan.

"aku akan mulai sekarang"

Mingyu menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengocok penis Wonwoo dengan perlahan karna batang penis Wonwoo pasti masih sangat sensitif saat ini. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memainkan biji penis Wonwoo untuk menambah stimulasinya.

Sentuhan Mingyu pada batang dan biji penisnya membuat Wonwoo mendesah begitu kencang seperti seorang perempuan yang kehilangan keperawanannya,karna sensasinya terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat di banding ketika mereka melakukannya tanpa obat perangsang. Dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi Wonwoo untuk merasakan kontraksi di perutnya karna spermanya sudah tertahan cukup lama di dalam batang penisnya.

"keluar- hnghh! Aku mau keluar!"

"kau boleh keluar kitten" jawab Mingyu sambil menutup kepala penis Wonwoo menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya.

Wonwoo pun akhirnya orgasme dengan tubuh yang menggeliat nikmat.

"arghhh fuck! fuck!" desahnya sambil berpegangan pada tangan Mingyu.

Anehnya,penis Wonwoo masih saja tegang walaupun spermanya telah keluar,membuat Wonwoo kembali merasa frustasi.

"tubuh ku masih terasa panas Mingyu"

"sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukannya saat kau berada di bawah pengaruh obat seperti ini,tapi kita tidak mempunyai jalan keluar lain selain bercinta"

Wajah Wonwoo memerah mendengar itu.

"tolong lakukan apapun agar pengaruh obat sialan itu cepat hilang dari tubuh ku"

Mingyu mengecup leher Wonwoo sebelum ia menjawab.

"as you wish kitten"

Mingyu hanya mempunyai waktu kurang dari satu jam sebelum dirinya pergi menemui salah satu kliennya,karna itu Mingyu tidak membuang waktu dan langsung mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam celananya.

"aku tidak membawa lube bersama ku,jadi aku terpaksa menggunakan sperma mu" ucap Mingyu sambil mengolesi batang penisnya dengan sperma Wonwoo. Setelah itu Mingyu mengocok penisnya sampai penisnya tegang di dalam telapak tangannya.

"aku tidak peduli, cepat masukan penis mu sekarang" pinta Wonwoo tidak sabaran.

"oke,oke.."

Mingyu meminta Wonwoo berpindah ke posisi merangkak sebelum akhirnya ia memasukan batang penisnya secara perlahan ke dalam lubang anus Wonwoo. Keduanya mendesah nikmat ketika tubuh mereka kembali terhubung.

"sakit hm?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengocok penis Wonwoo pelan untuk mengurangi rasa tidak nyaman pada dinding anusnya.

"nghh-- sedikit.."

"aku akan bergerak sekarang"

"tolong pelan-pelan"

"oke.."

ah, Mingyu suka saat Wonwoo menurut seperti sekarang ini,tapi Mingyu tidak boleh kehilangan kendali karna kondisi Wonwoo tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukannya dengan ritme yang cepat. Karna itu Mingyu menggenjot pinggulnya dengan perlahan sampai anus Wonwoo terbiasa dengan ukuran penisnya.

"a-aahh nikmat hnghh~~" desah Wonwoo kencang. Dan tanpa sadar,Wonwoo pun mulai mundurkan bokongnya, membuat penis Mingyu masuk semakin dalam lagi.

'wow,ternyata dia cukup binal di bawah pengaruh obat perangsang' pikir Mingyu sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Mingyu kemudian mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya setelah ia merasakan dinding anus Wonwoo mulai melemas.

"ah! ah! nhh ya,seperti itu Mingyu!"

Hentakan pinggul Mingyu yang cepat dan kuat mendorong tubuh Wonwoo maju ke depan sampai kedua tangan Wonwoo kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Tubuh Wonwoo pun akhirnya jatuh rata di atas sofa. Mingyu kemudian memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk bergerak brutal karna cekikan dinding anus Wonwoo menambah stimulasi di batang penisnya.

Wonwoo mendesah,dan terus mendesah kencang sampai air liurnya meleleh dari sudut bibirnya. Sensasi pijatan kepala penis mingyu di prostatnya terasa luar biasa nikmat,membuat Wonwoo hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya.

'shit! Aku belum pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya!' pikir Wonwoo.

Mingyu sedikit menarik kerah kemeja Wonwoo ke bawah untuk menambah koleksi hickeys di lehernya,membuat tubuh Wonwoo semakin menggeliat nikmat karna sensasi sengatan listrik kembali menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"hngh, geli..!"

"tapi kau suka kan?" olok Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk malu sebagai jawabannya.

"nh- sepertinya aku mau keluar lagi" bisik Wonwoo pelan.

"keluarkan kitten.  
Keluarlah sampai kau merasa puas"

Mingyu memperkuat hentakan pinggulnya untuk menambah stimulasi di prostat Wonwoo. Hanya selang beberapa detik,Wonwoo pun akhirnya orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"ng--- ahhhh.!! fuck!" desah Wonwoo dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Setidaknya Wonwoo merasa sedikit lega setelah orgasmenya yang kedua.

"kau mau lanjut atau?"

"aku bisa menunggu sampai kau keluar"

"kucing manis" puji Mingyu sambil mengecup daun telinga Wonwoo.

Setelah itu Mingyu kembali menggenjot pinggulnya untuk meraih orgasmenya sendiri.

"fuck kitten! Anus mu terasa lebih sempit setelah kau orgasme.  
Astaga,nikmat sekali kitten..."

Wajah Wonwoo terasa memanas mendengar itu,karna posisi mereka saat ini membuat Wonwoo terlihat seperti seorang perempuan yang tengah memuaskan pasangannya.

Padahal baru kemarin Wonwoo kehilangan keperjakaannya,tapi anus Wonwoo seperti sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran penis Mingyu di dalamnya.

'arghh! Mungkin perasaan ini hanya efek dari obat sialan tadi' sangkal Wonwoo.

"aku sudah dekat kitten..  
Apa aku boleh mengeluarkannya di dalam?"

"kau bahkan tidak meminta izin dari ku kemarin" jawab Wonwoo sambil memutar kedua matanya.

Mingyu tertawa mendengar jawaban tersebut.

Mingyu kembali bergerak brutal ketika spermanya mulai memaksa untuk keluar.  
Hanya selang beberapa genjotan kuat,Mingyu pun akhirnya orgasme. Spermanya keluar mengisi anus Wonwoo sampai ke dalam.

"arghhh shit! fuck! fuck! fuck!" desah Mingyu sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Wonwoo.

"menyingkirlah dari atas tubuh ku kalau kau sudah selesai"

'ah, sepertinya pengaruh obat itu sudah hilang' pikir Mingyu saat Wonwoo kembali bersikap dingin padanya.

"hm,oke kitten.."

Mingyu mengecup leher Wonwoo sekali lagi,setelah itu ia bangun dari posisinya.

"tunggu sebentar,biar ku ambilkan tissue basah untuk membersihkan sperma ku"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk karna terlalu lemas untuk menjawab.

______________ ***** ______________

bukk..!!

Pukulan keras mendarat pada wajah tampan Hanbin. Kemudian Mingyu menarik rambut Hanbin agar Hanbin melihat ke arahnya.

"kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu hah?! Bukankah aku sudah menyuruh mu untuk menjaga ruangan ku?!" tanya Mingyu emosi.

"maaf tuan..  
Tuan Jeon masuk saat saya sedang pergi mengambil kopi tadi"

"simpan alasan mu karna aku tidak ingin mendengarnya!"

Mingyu kemudian melihat ke arah bodyguardnya.

"bawa Jeongguk kepada ku malam ini juga"

"baik tuan"

'  
'  
'  
*to be continue..*


	9. chapter 8

Jeongguk kehilangan konsentrasinya ketika dirinya tengah menikmati makan malam bersama dengan para pemegang saham di perusahaannya,karna jujur,Jeongguk merasa cemas memikirkan reaksi Mingyu saat mereka bertemu nanti.

Biasanya Mingyu akan langsung memarahi Jeongguk di telfon setiap kali dirinya melakukan kesalahan,tapi kali ini Mingyu seperti sengaja mendiamkannya karna Mingyu sama sekali tidak membalas pesan yang Jeongguk kirim dari tadi siang.

'sial..! sepertinya Mingyu benar-benar serius dengan pria itu' pikir Jeongguk sambil menatap makanan di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"tidak biasanya kau melamun seperti ini,apa ada masalah?" tanya salah satu rekan Jeongguk,Yugeom.

Jeongguk tersadar dari pikiran yang melintas di otaknya mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"tidak.. aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan" jawab Jeongguk sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"lebih baik kau pulang agar kau bisa beristirahat. Biar aku yang menemani mereka disini"

Jeongguk mengangguk,setelah itu ia pamit kepada rekan-rekannya yang lain.

******

Jeongguk langsung merasa panik ketika supirnya tiba-tiba tidak dapat dihubungi,karna biasanya,supir Jeongguk akan langsung mengangkat telfon darinya.

"tsk! apa ini ulah Mingyu?" gumamnya sambil berdecak kesal.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya satpam restoran yang tengah berjaga di luar.

"aku sedang mencari supir ku. Berkali-kali ku telfon,tapi tidak di angkat" jawab Jeongguk sambil memasukan ponsel di tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"kalau anda mau,saya bisa mencari supir anda ke tempat parkir"

"tidak usah, biar aku saja yang pergi ke sana" tolak Jeongguk dengan tersenyum ramah.

"baik kalau begitu tuan.." jawab satpam tersebut sambil membalas senyuman Jeongguk.

Dengan perasaan cemas, Jeongguk memberanikan dirinya untuk pergi ke parkiran.  
Sesampainya disana,Jeongguk melihat supirnya tengah duduk sambil bersandar pada tembok pagar di belakang mobilnya. Tapi anehnya,kedua mata supirnya justru tertutup rapat,seperti tengah tertidur pulas.

"Namjoon,bangun.." ucap Jeongguk sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Namjoon,tapi supirnya tersebut tidak juga bangun.

"brengsek! ternyata dugaan ku benar. Sepertinya Mingyu benar-benar marah padaku" gerutu Jeongguk sambil memukul tembok di belakang Namjoon.

Merasa semakin panik,Jeongguk pun langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dari dalam saku celana Namjoon agar dirinya bisa bergegas pulang ke rumah. Tapi kemudian Jeongguk di buat terkejut ketika ia sadar kalau pintu mobilnya ternyata tidak terkunci.

"akhirnya anda datang juga tuan Jeon" ucap seorang pria tampan berkemeja putih sambil menodongkan senjata ke arah Jeongguk.

Jeongguk tentu mengenal pria tersebut,karna pria tersebut adalah salah satu bodyguard yang biasa mengawal Mingyu.

"tsk! Mingyu yang mengirim mu?"

Pria tersebut hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"saya tidak ingin bermain kasar karna saya masih menghormati anda sebagai teman baik tuan muda,jadi saya harap agar anda tidak melawan"

Mau tidak mau,Jeongguk pun akhirnya menurut mendengar itu.

Keduanya kemudian pergi ke salah satu tempat rahasia milik Mingyu di distrik sembilan.

_____________ ****** _____________

Jeongguk kehilangan kesadarannya di dalam perjalanan karna sepertinya bodyguard Mingyu sengaja menyemprotkan obat tidur berbentuk aerosol kearahnya ketika Jeongguk tengah lengah. Dan saat ia terbangun,Jeongguk sudah berada di dalam posisi paling memalukan di dalam hidupnya.

Jeongguk tidur telanjang di atas sebuah ranjang kayu dengan kedua tangannya terikat oleh rantai. Mulutnya tersumpal oleh gagball,batang dan biji penisnya tercekik oleh cockring (rings for Cock Ball Torture). Dan di atas tubuh Jeongguk tergantung sebuah cermin berukuran besar yang memperlihatkan refleksinya dengan jelas.

"akhirnya kau bangun juga.."

Jeongguk langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah suara tersebut berasal.

Jeongguk merasa begitu emosi melihat 'sahabatnya' yang kini tengah duduk manis sambil menumpangkan kedua kakinya di atas sofa.

"aa--mphhh....!!!" erang Jeongguk emosi sambil menarik rantai yang mengikat kedua tangannya.

"lepas gagball nya" perintah Mingyu pada salah satu anak buahnya.

"baik tuan"

Anak buah Mingyu kemudian melepas gagball yang menyumpal mulut Jeongguk.

"sialan kau Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu justru tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kalimat umpatan tersebut.

"kau salah kalau kau berfikir kau bisa bermain-main dengan ku, Jeongguk"

"jadi pria itu lebih berharga di banding sahabat mu sendiri hah?!"

"sepertinya kau salah mengartikan pertemanan kita Jeongguk"

"maksud mu?"

Mingyu berjalan mendekat ke arah Jeongguk sebelum menjawab.

"kau memang teman ku,tapi aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau boleh menyentuh apa yang jadi milik ku. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir kalau aku akan melepaskan mu begitu saja setelah kau menyentuh Wonwoo dengan tangan kotor mu.

Dan seingat ku,dari awal kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak saling melewati batas. Bukan begitu Jeongguk?"

"aku menyentuhnya karna ku pikir pria itu sama dengan anak buah mu yang lainnya!"

Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar itu.

"maksud mu kau mempunyai kebebasan untuk menyentuh anak buah ku hanya karna kau adalah teman ku?"

"b-bukan begitu maksud ku Mingyu" jawab Jeongguk gugup.

"lalu?"

Jeongguk memilih untuk menarik kembali ucapannya ketika ia melihat raut wajah Mingyu berubah.

"tolong lupakan apa yang ku katakan tadi.  
Dan tolong maafkan aku Mingyu..  
Aku janji kalau aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi"

"tentu aku akan memaafkan mu,kawan. Tapi kau harus tau kalau di dunia kita,kata maaf pun ada harganya" jawab Mingyu sambil menepuk pipi Jeongguk.

Jeongguk hendak menjawab,tapi Mingyu telah lebih dulu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk memasang alat kejut listrik dengan daya sengat 30volt pada batang dan biji penis Jeongguk.

"tidak Mingyu! Tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku.."

"anggap saja ini pelajaran agar kau tidak mengulangi kesalahan mu"

"aku janji kalau aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi Mingyu. Jadi tolong,aku mohon lepaskan aku" mohon Jeongguk dengan ekspresi memelas.

Mingyu tidak menghiraukan perkataan Jeongguk kali ini.

Mingyu kemudian memberi isyarat agar anak buahnya menekan tombol start.

"aarrrggghhhh....!!!"

Jeongguk menjerit kesakitan sambil berpegangan pada rantai yang mengikatnya ketika sengatan listrik dari alat tersebut menjalar dari batang penis sampai ke seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya luar biasa sakit seperti ketika rohnya dipaksa ditarik keluar dari jasadnya sampai Jeongguk tidak dapat menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh.

Sengatan listrik dari alat tersebut bertahan beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Mingyu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mematikannya karna Mingyu tidak ingin sahabatnya itu sampai mati di tangannya. Dan setelah Jeongguk terlihat sedikit tenang,Mingyu kembali menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menghidupkan alat tersebut.

"arrgghhh sialan kau Mingyu!  
Matikan alat itu brengsek!" teriak Jeongguk emosi dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu memerah.

Mingyu tentu tidak menghiraukannya.

*****

Mingyu terus menyiksa Jeongguk sampai akhirnya Jeongguk kembali kehilangan kesadarannya. Kedua mata Jeongguk tertutup rapat dengan busa keluar dari mulutnya,tapi Mingyu masih bisa merasakan detak jantung Jeongguk di bawah jemarinya.

Kalau boleh jujur,ada perasaan puas di hati Mingyu ketika Mingyu melihat Jeongguk tidak berdaya di hadapannya,karna biasanya Jeongguk selalu mengangkat dagunya di hadapan Mingyu selama ini.

"apa anda akan membawanya ke rumah sakit?" tanya anak buah Mingyu.

Mingyu menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan konyol tersebut.

"rumah sakit? Apa kau bercanda?"

"maksud anda?"

"buang tubuhnya di depan gerbang rumahnya"

Anak buah Mingyu terlihat terkejut mendengar itu,tapi ia tidak protes.

"baik tuan"

______________ ***** ______________

"pergi kemana dia? Kenapa dia belum juga pulang jam segini?" gumam Jenie bingung ketika ia melihat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah dua pagi,tapi suaminya tercinta belum juga pulang ke rumah.

"jangan-jangan dia menginap di rumah pria sialan itu!" gerutunya kesal.

Merasa tidak tenang,Jenie pun pergi ke balkon rumahnya, menunggu mobil Jeongguk datang karna Jenie tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum dirinya mendapat kabar dari suaminya.

Tak lama kemudian,Jenie melihat mobil suaminya datang,membuat Jenie merasa sedikit lega.

Tapi anehnya--  
Mobil Jeongguk justru berhenti di depan gerbang walaupun gerbang rumahnya terbuka begitu lebar. Kemudian,Jenie melihat seorang pria berkemeja putih keluar dari mobil suaminya. Jenie pun buru-buru berlari ke bawah untuk mengecek kondisi Jeongguk karna Jenie yakin kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan suaminya.

Dan benar saja,Jenie melihat satpam rumahnya memapah tubuh Jeongguk yang tak terbalut sehelai benang pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

"astaga! Apa yang terjadi pada mu Jeongguk?!"

Sayangnya pertanyaan Jenie tidak terjawab karna Jeongguk masih tidak sadarkan diri saat ini.

"saya menemukan tuan tidak sadarkan diri di dalam mobil,nyonya"

"cepat bawa Jeongguk ke kamar,Haecul!"

"baik Nyonya"

______________ ••••• ______________

Wonwoo terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia merasakan kasur di sebelahnya bergerak. Kemudian ia merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang melingkar pada pinggangnya.

"lepas.." perintah Wonwoo sambil menghela nafasnya.

"aku ingin tidur sambil memeluk mu seperti ini"

"tsk,aku tidak tau kalau kau semanja ini"

"banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui tentang ku,Wonwoo. Tapi aku yakin kalau kau tidak tertarik untuk mengetahuinya" jawab Mingyu sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Wonwoo.

"terserah kau saja. Aku ingin tidur"

Mingyu mengecup leher Wonwoo sebelum berkata---

"mimpi indah kitten.."

'  
'  
'  
*to be continue..*


	10. chapter 9

Taehyung langsung pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Jeongguk tengah di rawat setelah managernya memberitau Taehyung kalau Jeongguk di larikan ke rumah sakit semalam.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit,Taehyung langsung bergegas pergi ke kamar perawatan Jeongguk,tapi sayang,Taehyung tidak bisa langsung masuk karna kamar tersebut di jaga oleh salah satu anak buah Jenie.

'tsk! nenek sihir itu benar-benar membuat ku emosi' pikirnya sambil berdecak kesal.

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya ketika anak buah Jenie tiba-tiba berdiri di depan pintu saat Taehyung hendak menghampirinya.

"maaf,tapi nyonya melarang anda masuk tuan"

"persetan dengan nenek sihir itu!" jawab Taehyung emosi sambil mendorong tubuh anak buah Jenie ke samping. Setelah itu Taehyung buru-buru masuk ke dalam.

"mau apa kau datang kemari hah?!" tanya Jenie emosi ketika ia melihat selingkuhan suaminya datang.

"maaf nyonya,tuan ini memaksa masuk tadi" sela anak buah Jenie.

"seret dia keluar Seokmin!"

"baik nyonya" jawab Seokmin sambil menarik lengan Taehyung.

"lepas!" teriak Taehyung sambil menepis tangan Seokmin,tapi kemudian Seokmin kembali menarik lengan Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali melawan dengan menginjak kaki Seokmin,dan kali ini Taehyung berhasil. Setelah itu Taehyung berlari ke sisi Jeongguk yang masih tidak sadarkan diri saat ini.

"astaga Gukkie,apa yang terjadi pada mu sayang?" tanya Taehyung cemas sambil mengusap pipi Jeongguk.

Jenie yang tidak terima melihat itu langsung menarik lengan Taehyung dan hendak menyeretnya keluar,tapi Taehyung telah lebih dulu melawan dengan menjambak rambut Jenie.

"ow sakit..! lepaskan rambut ku brengsek!"

"kau pikir kau bisa mengusir ku begitu saja hanya karna kau istri sah Jeongguk hah?!  
Apa kau lupa kalau Jeongguk menikahi mu karna terpaksa?!"

"tutup mulut mu,pria sialan!  
Aku tidak peduli Jeongguk menikahi ku karna terpaksa atau tidak,tapi aku tetaplah istri sah Jeongguk! Tidak seperti mu yang hanya menjajakan tubuhnya demi uang!"

Taehyung menjambak rambut Jenie semakin kuat karna emosi mendengar itu,membuat Jenie berteriak semakin kencang. Seokmin pun langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan untuk memanggil suster yang berjaga ketika keduanya mulai meliar. Tak lama kemudian,seorang suster dan seorang security masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk melerai keduanya.

"tolong hentikan tuan,nyonya.  
Jika anda berdua ingin bertengkar,bertengkarlah di luar,jangan disini,karna pertengkaran kalian hanya akan mengganggu ketenangan pasien" ucap si suster sambil memegang tangan Taehyung yang tengah menjambak rambut Jenie.

"usir dia dari sini suster! karna kedatangan pria ini hanya akan mengganggu istirahat suami ku!"

"silahkan anda ikut dengan saya keluar tuan,karna kami tidak mengizinkan anda menjenguk pasien tanpa persetujuan dari pihak keluarga" ajak si security sambil kembali menarik tangan Taehyung.

Jenie tersenyum puas mendengar itu.

"tapi aku bahkan belum mengetahui kondisi Jeongguk,suster!" jawab Taehyung emosi.

"anda bisa bertanya langsung kepada dokter yang menangani pasien jika anda mau"

Taehyung akhirnya mengalah karna Taehyung tidak ingin bermasalah dengan pihak rumah sakit.

Dengan berat hati,Taehyung melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar dari ruangan. Tapi setidaknya Taehyung merasa lega setelah dirinya melihat kondisi Jeongguk saat ini.

*******

Taehyung memukul stir di hadapannya karna emosi dengan reaksi Jenie tadi. Setelah itu Taehyung menyalakan sebatang rokok agar dirinya merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

"sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkan wanita sialan itu secepatnya" gumam Taehyung sambil mengepulkan asap rokok di mulutnya.

Setelah itu Taehyung mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya untuk menelfon managernya.

"kau sudah melihat kondisi Jeongguk,Tae?" tanya manager Taehyung tanpa basa basi.

"sudah,tapi nenek sihir itu langsung mengusir ku tadi"

Manager Taehyung tertawa mendengar itu.

"wajar kalau dia marah"

Taehyung memilih untuk tidak membahasnya lebih lanjut.

"Hoseok.."

"ya Tae?"

"aku ingin kau mencari tau siapa pelakunya"

"aku sudah tau pelakunya Tae"

Taehyung merasa terkejut mendengar itu.

"katakan pada ku,siapa pelakunya?!" tanya Taehyung kesal.

"teman Jeongguk sendiri yang melakukannya"

"teman? Mingyu maksud mu?"

"yup.. aku dengar Jeongguk menggoda kekasih Mingyu di kantornya kemarin"

"kekasih? Mingyu mempunyai kekasih?" tanya Taehyung bingung,karna seingatnya, Mingyu tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal yang berbau percintaan.

"aku tidak tau kalau pria itu benar kekasihnya atau bukan,tapi sepertinya Mingyu sangat menyukai pria itu sampai Mingyu tega melukai sahabatnya sendiri"

Taehyung terdiam sesaat untuk mencerna perkataan managernya.

"aku akan membuat Mingyu menyesali perbuatannya"

"no Tae.. jangan mencari masalah dengan Mingyu!"

"kau pikir aku akan diam saja setelah Mingyu membuat Jeongguk hampir mati semalam?!"

"aku mengerti kalau kau merasa emosi Tae,tapi kau harus ingat kalau Mingyu bukan pria yang bisa kau sentuh dengan mudah"

"tapi aku tidak---"

"jangan bermain api Tae,karna pada akhirnya kau sendiri lah yang akan terbakar" potong Hoseok.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya untuk menenangkan emosinya mendengar itu.

'tidak ada gunanya aku berdebat dengan Hoseok' pikir Taehyung.

"baiklah,aku mengerti"

Dengan itu Taehyung menutup telfonnya.

______________ xxxx ______________

"apa maksud paman kalau Wonwoo masih hidup?" tanya Junhui bingung setelah Jeonghan menceritakan kecurigaannya kepada Junhui.

"lihat rekaman cctv ini" tunjuk Jeonghan pada video rekaman cctv kecelakaan Wonwoo yang ia putar di laptopnya.

"pengemudi sedan itu jelas-jelas tidak menghindari truk di hadapannya walaupun ruas kiri jalan di TKP cukup luas untuk menghindari kecelakaan tersebut"

Junhui langsung mengamati video tersebut dengan cermat mendengar itu.

"paman mengenal putra paman dengan baik Jun,karna itu paman yakin kalau Wonwoo bisa menghindari kecelakaan itu dengan mudah" lanjut Jeonghan sambil menghela nafasnya.

"lantas siapa pria yang ada di dalam mobil itu paman? Karna wajah pria itu benar-benar mirip dengan Wonwoo"

"paman tidak tau siapa pria itu,tapi paman yakin kalau ada orang yang sengaja merencanakan kecelakaan ini untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan Wonwoo"

"aku mengerti maksud paman" jawab Junhui sambil mengangguk.

"aku yakin pelakunya adalah salah satu kolega dari penjahat yang pernah Wonwoo tangkap" lanjut Junhui.

Jeonghan mengangguk setuju mendengar itu.

"Jun.."

"ya paman?"

"paman ingin kau membantu paman untuk mencari Wonwoo" pinta Jeonghan dengan raut wajah sedih.

"aku pasti akan membantu paman karna aku juga ingin Wonwoo kembali secepatnya" jawab Junhui dengan tersenyum simpul.

"terima kasih karna kau sudah percaya pada paman.  
Terima kasih banyak Jun"

"sama-sama paman"

______________ ***** ______________

Wonwoo dibuat terkejut melihat Mingyu yang tengah duduk di atas sofa sambil menatap ke arahnya ketika ia terbangun. Dengan wajah yang memerah,Wonwoo membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berantakan.

'dia terlihat seperti anak kucing yang baru bangun tidur' pikir Mingyu.

"kenapa kau belum berangkat?" tanya Wonwoo sambil membenahi rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Setelah itu ia duduk bersandar pada dipan.

"aku sengaja meliburkan diri karna aku ingin menemani mu di rumah"

"ayolah,aku bukan anak kecil yang harus di jaga 24jam" jawab Wonwoo sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

Mingyu setuju untuk tidak mengajak Wonwoo ke perusahaan karna Mingyu tidak ingin kejadian seperti kemarin terulang kembali. Tapi Mingyu tetap merasa cemas meninggalkan Wonwoo di rumah karna Mingyu takut kalau Wonwoo akan kembali mencoba kabur darinya.

Karna tanpa kehadiran Wonwoo disisinya,hati Mingyu mungkin akan kembali terasa kosong seperti dulu.

"justru karna kau bukan anak kecil makanya aku takut kalau kau akan mencoba kabur lagi. Apalagi setelah kejadian yang menimpa mu kemarin"

Dada Wonwoo terasa sesak mengingat apa yang Jeongguk lakukan padanya kemarin,karna kejadian itu seperti menyadarkan Wonwoo kalau sekuat dan sehebat apapun dirinya,Wonwoo tetaplah memiliki kelemahan yang bisa dimanfaatkan oleh musuhnya.

"Jeongguk mungkin tidak terlihat berbahaya di mata mu karna kau sudah terbiasa membunuh penjahat kelas kakap,tapi kau harus tau kalau Jeongguk bisa saja memanfaatkan kelengahan ku untuk merebut mu dari tangan ku" lanjut Mingyu ketika Wonwoo tidak menjawab.

"aku mengerti.." jawab Wonwoo sambil menghela nafasnya,terlalu malas untuk membahasnya lebih jauh.

Mingyu kemudian bangun dari posisinya,lalu berjalan ke arah Wonwoo.

"mandi lah dulu.. aku akan menunggu mu di bawah" bisik Mingyu sambil mengecup kening Wonwoo dengan lembut.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

Setelah itu Mingyu keluar dari kamar.

"tsk,semua ini gara-gara kau Kim Mingyu. Kalau saja kau tidak menghalangi jalan ku waktu itu,mungkin aku tidak akan mengalami kejadian menjijikan seperti kemarin!" gerutu Wonwoo kesal sambil melempar bantal di sampingnya.

"arrgghhh sampai kapan aku harus terkurung seperti ini?!"

***°°°****

Mingyu tersenyum simpul ketika ia melihat Wonwoo berjalan ke arahnya.

Seorang pelayan hendak menyiapkan kursi untuk Wonwoo duduki,tapi Mingyu justru menghentikannya.

"kau tidak perlu menarik kursinya karna dia akan duduk di pangkuan ku"

Pelayan tersebut terlihat terkejut mendengar itu,tapi pelayan tersebut tetap menurut.

"jangan bercanda Mingyu!  
Aku bukan---"

"duduklah di atas pangkuan ku,Jeon Wonwoo" potong Mingyu sambil menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

Wonwoo akhirnya menuruti perintah Mingyu walaupun ia merasa sedikit malu karna harus duduk seperti bayi di hadapan para pelayan yang hadir di ruang makan.

"sepertinya kau sangat suka melihat ku marah" bisik Mingyu sambil melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada perut Wonwoo.

"maaf.. aku hanya---"

"sshh,, lebih baik kita makan sekarang"

Semua tatapan para pelayan langsung tertuju pada keduanya ketika Mingyu mulai menyuapi Wonwoo,karna pemandangan tersebut terlihat asing di mata mereka.

Tanpa malu,Mingyu mengecup leher Wonwoo sebagai 'hadiah' ketika Wonwoo melahap makanan yang ia suapkan tanpa protes.

"aku lebih suka saat kau menurut seperti ini" bisik Mingyu sambil mengusapkan hidungnya pada bagian belakang leher Wonwoo.

Tubuh Wonwoo menggeliat geli merasakan itu,membuat bokongnya tidak sengaja menggesek penis Mingyu.

"arghhh kitten!" erang Mingyu nikmat ketika stimulasi dari bokong Wonwoo membuat penisnya menggeliat.

"hentikan Mingyu! Berhentilah menyentuh ku di depan umum" ucap Wonwoo kesal sambil mencubit tangan Mingyu yang melingkar di perutnya.

"aku tidak bisa mengontrol diri ku saat kau sedekat ini,kitten"

Wonwoo hendak turun dari pangkuan Mingyu karna merasa jijik mendengar itu,tapi Mingyu menahannya dengan memeluk tubuh Wonwoo lebih erat.

"lepas!  
Aku bilang lepas Mingyu!" teriak Wonwoo sambil mencoba melepas tangan Mingyu.

"baru saja aku memuji mu tadi,sekarang kau sudah berani melawan ku lagi kitten.  
Apa kau ingin master hukum hm?"

'  
'  
'  
*to be continue..*


End file.
